When we stand alone
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sometimes it's not about where we stand, or who we stand with, it's about when we fall and how we get back up. However with Sakura, it's a matter of standing at all. SakuXCentric
1. Where we stand

**I must have no life if I can continuously spring so many fics out of thin air ne? Anyway enjoy the fic. I have no comments as of yet for it since this is just the beginning, but maybe at the end of the chapter, or the fic since I don't know if it'll be a darn one-shot or not. Just starting as I said so yeah enjoy it hope it's not too weird again ne? -_-' Non-massacre again! XDD You guys just can't get enough of Shisui ne? lol ( I know you'll kill me for writing this fic instead of updating a lot in my others and even my GB forgive me please? Think of this fic as an apology!)  
**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to have to inform you that I lack the skills needed to be the creator of Naruto, don't fret though. I don't lack the skill to write this fic.**

**Chapter one : Where we stand**

Kakashi wondered when it had come down to this.

Sakura had always been the voice of reason in their little team. The one who could come between Sasuke and Naruto to calm them both down from fights, from arguments. Sakura wasn't a docile lamb though, she could easily slap Naruto and Sasuke into shape. She had repeatedly punched Naruto to Suna in her anger, or rage, of what the blond haired idiot of their team had said, or done, to the sweet Kunoichi.

Countless years has passed since this team had first been formed. Sakura the oldest of his students just turning eighteen. All his students had reached ANBU easily, well with some difficultly but more or less with out having to repeat it more then once. Though he wouldn't have been surprised if they had failed their first ANBU test, but none of them had and he was proud.

Naruto was the aspiring Hokage that would lead them in the distant future. Sakura was not only a top class Kunoichi and woman, but also head medic, and brilliant as always.

Sasuke was the more troubled of the team with his constant Uchiha pride and chip on his shoulder no doubt from his father always putting Itachi and even his elder cousin, Shisui, over him. Sasuke was keen on beating his brother and cousin. Itachi ANBU captain and Shisui his third in command. Team seven had only entered ANBU a year ago and were no where near climbing the ranks just yet to get close to the two Uchiha, or even Neji Hyuuga.

They all worked hard, and different things drove them. Naruto was driven in his need to be Hokage, Sasuke was driven in his desire to be better then his cousin and brother, and Sakura was driven to not be weak, to be the best of the best.

Over all they were all working slowly to their goals, but they were working hard day after day. They had gained power and strength and despite their different personalities they all had each other, which over all came back to what Kakashi was currently puzzled over.

It was no secret that Sasuke and Naruto had never gotten along, too much rivalry for sure or maybe the need to be better then the other for attention or the what not, but they had always fought, best friends to the end, but they fought.

Sakura always pulling them apart when the argument got serious or the anger rose too fast. So he had to again wonder how it came to this outcome.

" You ignorant panty sniffing pansy!" A silky voice roared. Kakashi snorted at the name calling. Naruto fluttered like a disturbed hen, and Sasuke glared at the pink haired female. Sakura face was flushed in anger, anger none of them had seen from her toward them before, hell not to anyone for that matter. Her chest rose and fell with her great pants of air in all her shouting and anger. Her jade eyes were dark and furious, her lips were pursed in a way that was almost inviting to her soft looking rose lips and her cherry hair that reached her waist, though bound up today, was out of place and overall gave her the look of either a furious woman, or a woman who had just been well pleasured.

Kakashi snapped his book closed, though for the past five minutes hadn't even been reading it caught in Sasuke furious words and then Sakura's as they argued loud enough for Suna to hear them. They had drawn a crowd it had seemed, but neither Sasuke nor Sakura seemed willing to lose what ever had started this argument. Naruto looked confused and concerned.

Kakashi was puzzled. Why had they even started arguing? They had _never_ fought before. Though by that it was bound to happen some time, but he had never seen Sakura like this, and Sasuke looked equally angry. His onyx eyes were Sharingan red which indicated extreme emotion, no doubt his anger.

His face had a light red dusted across it in a blushing anger, his lips thinned in a straight line, his hands fist-ed at his sides, and his body tensed.

Kakashi wondered if he even wanted to know _why_ she had just called him a panty sniffing pansy, or what that even _meant_, but Sasuke seemed to know well enough, or maybe it was just one of those random insults one throws out in anger. Not really meaning anything except to insult someone.

" You pathetic, _weak_, ugly, stupid _little girl_!" Sasuke shouted back. Kakashi gaped, Naruto gasped, the crowd went still holding their breath. Sakura reacted like she very well should have, she through herself at Sasuke who she tackled, and with her momentum, sent them both into the water under the bridge.

The crowd rushed the rail, like Kakashi and Naruto did, to watch them struggle together in the water standing at a point where the water hit them at the waist, or for Sakura just below her breast. They pushed the other into the water in a tangled mess and would come up moments later for air. It was then in their rage that the struggling stopped being all about shoving the other under water, and more about weapons as Sakura with a flick of wrist sent a hidden kunai out into her hand, and Sasuke noticing had a kunai out as well as they faced off.

Kakashi was unsure what to do. He didn't know why they were arguing, what caused it, and he didn't know what to do really. If he stopped them would this form a rift between the team and them? Or he didn't would one of them seriously injure the other? Kill? Was it that bad? They both looked furious enough. Then the blood started and more rage, if possible, came on them both.

Kakashi was contemplating stopping them or not when there was a curse from someone and then two forms leapt into the river and took one of the teens in arm, pulling them back and restraining them both. They cared less about each other for a moment to then turn to who ever dared stop them. Kakashi tensed as he saw Sakura be pulled back, her arms behind her and an arm just under her straining chest that wasn't hers but _his_. Uchiha Itachi held her, retained her, and Shisui Uchiha, had Sasuke in a similar restraint.

" SONOFABITCH!" Sakura yelled taking everyone by surprise, except Sasuke who seemed to take the yell as a insult to him. Shisui look stunned. Itachi looked displeased.

" LET ME GO! Itachi!" She struggled. Kakashi made a motion to interfere and then just as suddenly as the argument and anger started, it all ended when Shisui caught Sakura's eyes in his Sharingan and Itachi caught Sasuke's. They stood dazed and then both teens went limp. Itachi lifted the woman into his arms as Shisui tossed Sasuke over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Everyone was shocked and Naruto made a frustrated concerned sound in his throat and Kakashi stared at the two Uchiha who had dealt with the situation he had not. Itachi and Shisui were not as wet as the two water soaked teens, but they were wet from the river none the less, their clothes sticking to them as much as they were the two they carried up from the river to the bridge.

The crowd dissipated and left only the four standing figures and the two unconscious on the small bridge team seven had always met up at.

" What the hell was that about?" Shisui asked with a huff as he dropped Sasuke suddenly onto the ground, he made a wet sound as he hit and a solid thump. Itachi didn't look like he was about to drop Sakura like a bunch of unwanted trash as Shisui had his cousin, but Kakashi was slightly worried he would and hesitated to try to take her away from the Uchiha.

" Hatake?" Shisui asked obviously that statement had been a question. Kakashi shrugged.

" Naruto?" Kakashi asked glancing at the blond haired teen who looked at Sasuke with surprise as he lay in a useless lump of soaked clothes and unconsciousness on the bridge.

" I don't know sensei. I've never seen them like this before, and neither have ever raised hand against the other." Naruto was right. Sasuke and Sakura had never fought before, touching in general they didn't like to do. Sakura and Naruto touched, even Sasuke and Naruto did, but now that he thought about it their was never any casual contact between Sakura and Sasuke. Should he have noticed this before?

" I'll look into it." Kakashi said to Itachi. Itachi looked into the males lone onyx eye with his own onyx.

Itachi didn't say a word simply left Shisui went with him. It actually took Kakashi and Naruto a minute to realize it, but they eventually did. Kakashi gaped under his mask.

" Holy crap teme's brother just kidnapped Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi blinked. It wasn't really kidnapping was it? Did Itachi forget to put her down? Or was he taking her for a reason? And why did he leave his brother here and take Sakura? What was going on?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura woke to hands in her hair. She sighed. She knew that familiar touch. She opened her eyes though her entire body felt like lead and her eyes felt just as heavy. She heaved them open to find who she expected to. Onyx eyes met hers, and he smiled down at her briefly.

It was hard to think that this playboy could smile softly like that at anyone. She knew his sultry smiles, and his sly ones, she knew his wicked smirks, and his playful ones, but this soft smile she wondered if she was the only one to ever see from him. He certainly never did it any other time, or for anyone else but her. Which made her wonder if he was mocking her or not.

" So what was it now?" Shisui Uchiha asked.

Sakura looked up at him. She wasn't sure where she was, though it didn't look familiar and it smelled like something dark and fiery. Ash, wood, and soft smoke, but other then the scent nothing else was familiar. Though it looked like someone's bedroom and she was laying on the bed with her head on Shisui's lap his hands still playing through her long hair obviously now dry from her tumble into the river.

" Sasuke's just jealous." Sakura said with a huff answering his question, sort of, as she pulled herself into a sitting position. He looked mildly disappointed that she moved away from him. She even took her hair from him, brushed her hands through it once, and then pulled it into a tie as she snatched a band from his hand, obviously not hers.

She pushed the blanket that she had been under away and stood noticing for the first time she wasn't in her own clothes anymore. She made a sound of displeasure at being undressed and put into these clothes. Though the clothes were not Shisui's they were at least familiar, Itachi's. Which were large on her and yet held the same smell as the room, which meant they were in his room.

" Jealous?" A new voice asked. Sakura looked to the voice of deep silkiness and snorted, as if distressed by seeing him.

" I suppose you undressed me then? I'll kill Shisui if he did." Sakura said holding up a hand fist-ed to _the _Shisui Uchiha. Shisui rubbed the back of his neck with a sly smile, but she could tell he wasn't the one.

Itachi Uchiha walked into his own room looking like he could care less there was one Sakura Haruno in his bed, in his clothes, and in his house. Not at all bothered by the fact he had seen her completely undressed then actually redressed her in his clothes that, now that she got around to it, smelled like his comforting scent as well as his bed and his entire room. It was strange to be comforted by a scent alone.

" Does it bother you that I did? You rather I left you in river soaked clothes?" Itachi asked as he shut his door behind him, she could smell the soft scent of food, some type of bread, on the air from that brief period of time the door had been opened. Mikoto must be cooking.

" Not really." Sakura said truthfully. Shisui clucked his tongue as if angry that she would mind that he would have undressed her but his cousin could do it as he liked and she wouldn't care at all.

" I'll marry you Sakura don't worry. Your innocence is not at stake here." Shisui said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

" I don't think that's how it works baka. If anything you'd be saying Captain would have to marry me not you. He, after all, would be the one I would had risked my innocence to since he did undress me." Itachi cocked his eyebrow in amusement. She was so off hand about it, and she didn't even use his name, just his title as her ANBU Captain. He was somewhat amused by that.

" Aunt Mikoto would like that too much, and Uncle Fugaku would be so happy to get him married off he would have kittens." Shisui said. Sakura snorted out something like a laugh. Itachi scoffed at his cousin.

" Anyway Sakura, what did you mean Sasuke's jealous?" Shisui asked turning the subject back to her and Sasuke's argument. Her eyes darkened in anger.

" He's just jealous that his family likes me." Shisui snorted this time. Itachi raised an eye brow.

" Mikoto-san is like a mother to me, and Fugaku-sama allowed me to be the Uchiha clan medic even giving me such an honor. Shisui won't leave me alone, and Captain you don't exactly hate me do you?" Itachi locked eyes with her and a slow smirk rose his lips. Oh he didn't hate her at all, just the opposite in fact, but she didn't need to know.

Shisui tossed an arm around her after they stood from Itachi's bed. Shisui grinned at her snaking that arm around her waist as if he was allowed to touch her so freely, though Sakura didn't seem to mind that much at his casual touch.

" I see why Sasu-chan would be so very jealous of you Saku-chan." Shisui said with a soft smile her way. She rolled her eyes.

" I do see why he would be angry but he didn't have to go and insult me like that." She shook her head and through Shisui's arm off.

" Anyway I'm fine now, so don't bother with me." Sakura said as she saw Shisui look a tad worried.

" I did use my Sharingan on yo-" She cut Shisui off with a wave of the hand.

" Don't worry about it, wouldn't be the first time I was knocked out by it." She said and walked briskly past Itachi to his door.

" At least relax the rest of the day and get some sleep." Shisui called after her as she had already opened the door and was half out of it. She glanced back and smiled then shut the door in her wake.

" I wonder if she realized she just left your room wearing your clothes and is about to leave the house like that only to walk through the Uchiha district." Shisui said with a amused sort of look in his eyes. Itachi huffed.

" I doubt she cares."

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxxX**

Sasuke's eye twitched when he was told that Shisui his cousin had dropped him and left him on the bridge unconscious while he and his brother took Sakura home with them. Wasn't that supposed to be the other way around? What was it about her that his family loved so much?

Why did Itachi pay her any attention when he wouldn't even bother talking with his own brother, and why did his father respect her and take pride in her when she wasn't even his child? Why did his mother love her, and Shisui treat her like a sibling when he had left Sasuke to get raped by fan girls on the damn bridge?

He wasn't sure he was thankful or not to Naruto who had taken him to his apartment while he was unconscious, he really didn't like waking to the smell of old ramen and Naruto, really didn't like waking in his bed, and really didn't like waking up with him leaning over him. It felt to much like one of those yaoi moments he heard so much about from all the fan girls.

" Dobe I swear if you felt me up I'll kill you." he said. Naruto's eyes narrowed at him.

" You think I have nothing better to do then to feel your tight ass up you freak?" Sasuke blanched.

" Dobe never again refer to my ass in _any way_." Sasuke forced off a repulsed shiver. Naruto laughed and moved away to let Sasuke sit up in his bed.

" What about if I said I'll kick your ass?" Naruto teased. Sasuke snorted.

" Like it could ever happen anyway." Sasuke said with a scoff. Naruto glared but let it pass.

" So you feel better? Less angry? Less suicidal?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scoffed at him even more.

" I think I'm sitting in ramen." He said shifting to the side disgusted. Naruto looked at his bed and actually thought about if he would have laid Sasuke in a bowl of his ramen or not. Sasuke silently fumed.

" You know now that I think about it I was eating ramen in bed before I had to leave for training." Naruto said nodding. Sasuke bolted out of bed and made a face.

" Dobe your an idiot." Sasuke said staring down at the noddles hanging off his butt and also his clothes were still damp, obviously from the river, and he smelt terrible no doubt not only from the spill in the river either. He had dried blood all over him. Kami why did he have to put up with this crap?

" Do you have a shower or not?" Sasuke asked shivering in disgust as he felt the sticky mess of ramen run down his legs. Who knows what else he had been laying unconscious in. He blanched. Kami bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

" Of course I do!" Naruto said sounding angry. Sasuke took a look around the mess that was Naruto apartment and spotted two doors one left the apartment the other had to be his bathroom. And Sasuke waddled to it feeling like he had noddles in his pants he hurried to the door and jerked it open. He took a step back and sighed. Of course it would be a mess as well.

Sasuke however entered the room and slammed the door. He tossed off his clothes and leap into the shower. He gasped as he turned the water on and it spat out only cold water. He glared at the bathroom door with a heated glare. He officially hated Sakura _and _Naruto.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Oi open up!" Sakura said knocking on her friend and teammates door. Naruto opened it looking surprised.

" Oh hey Sakura-chan good to see your awake too. What are you wearing?" Naruto asked looking down at her, she looked every bit of a woman who had just come from a lovers house and was wearing his clothes since hers were torn in the process of being undressed. She was in a shirt two sizes two big and long enough to be a dress as it fell past her hips, the pants no doubt were rolled up several times at the waist but also still bagged and sagged around her legs, she looked also very much like a child dressing up in her fathers clothes, or her brothers for that matter.

" Hum?" Sakura looked down at the black clothing she wore and twisted around as if doing so would help her identify the clothing. It did because it showed Naruto the Uchiha crest on the back of the shirt. Of course.

" Oh probably Captain's. Or Shisui's. Hey do you still have my work clothes here? I'm late and apparently it's laundry day." Sakura said. Which meant she had used up all her clothes and needed to wash them obviously. Work was her shift at the hospital. Naruto thought about that... did he even know where he put those extra clothes she had given to him in case she needed a pair on hand for this very reason? Well maybe not this _very_ reason, but something like it he supposed.

" Yeah somewhere." Naruto said as he let her in. She shook her head at the mess, and was that ramen spilled over his bed? He slept in the stuff now? Eating and breathing it wasn't enough? She shook her head as he shut the door behind her trapping her in the land of empty ramen cups, bowls, and garbage.

He began looking around for her clothes. Her eyebrow twitched at the mess. Kami she would have to come by and clean it again.

" Oh! Here they are!" Naruto said with a grin as he bounced over a pile of dirty clothes and handed her a black shirt and shorts so obviously hers. She nodded her thanks. They were the only clean things in the place she figured.

She forced the clothes into his hands again as she saw that the bathroom was being used by whoever or _whatever _and she sighed.

" Hold those. I wouldn't want to dirty them by putting them down anywhere." She said off hand as she pulled Itachi's shirt up just as the bathroom door opened and someone choked. She pulled the shirt fully off and looked back to the choked voice. Sasuke stood with wide eyes zeroed in on her, so obviously naked from the waist up, form. Or maybe just on her bared breast. He wasn't exactly clothed either with a orange-of all colors- towel around his waist his hair soaked and plastered to his shoulders and neck.

Of course she wouldn't have her bindings on around her breast like she usually had. She really was naked as could be under Itachi's clothes and she hadn't thought much of undressing to the nude in front of Naruto. He didn't seem to mind at least, though she may have just shocked Sasuke, whom she didn't even think would be in Naruto's shower. Must have laid in the ramen, she figured. There would be no other reason Sasuke would willingly shower in Naruto's bathroom. She wouldn't even change in the bathroom let alone shower.

" Ah." Sakura said as if nothing was wrong and she wasn't bared to both her teammates. She handed Naruto the shirt she had took off and pulled on her own. She then under Sasuke's shocked watchful eyes pulled off the pants as well baring her as well from the waist down this time. She ignored Sasuke's shocked look and Naruto amused one as she took her shorts and handed Naruto Itachi's and then pulled them on. She wasn't use to being naked under her own clothes let alone anyone else's but she figured once she did the laundry she could put some on later. She just had to get to work.

" Right on time." She said to herself as she took the clothes she had just been wearing and tossed them at a stunned and slightly blushing Sasuke. He was shocked enough to catch the clothes and in affect dropped the hideously colored orange towel from his waist. She raised an eye brow at the same time Naruto burst into laughter. Sasuke covered himself with the clothes she had through at him, he blushed redder and she smirked. She slapped Naruto on the back as he started to choke and wheeze in his laughter.

" Alright thanks Naruto. I'll see you later." She said as she ruffled his hair affectionately and left the way she had come, this time appropriately dressed.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke dressed in a hurry as he wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about him being naked in Naruto- of all people's- apartment.

While he pulled on clothes he recognized as Itachi's he frowned and thought about what the heck had just happened. First of all he had just seen Sakura naked, and she had just undressed in front of him and Naruto as calmly as could be, then actually had been dressed in his brothers clothes, and of course had seen him naked. Also... why the heck was Naruto laughing and not embarrassed after Sakura had just been freaking naked in front of him? Why the heck did he have her clothes here in the first place?

" Dobe..." Sasuke began feeling some sort of shock at what he was thinking enter his mind. Naruto turned to him with a noodle hanging from his mouth. He had obviously found -somehow- more fresh ramen to eat in this filth.

" Are you and Sakura...together?" Sasuke asked wincing at his own words. That couldn't be could it?

" Together?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of Ramen. He looked confused.

" Are you dating?" Sasuke clarified. He didn't like wearing his brothers clothes, though they fit fine, he just didn't like it, though they smelled faintly of Sakura and that wasn't bad and they were warm from her body heat. She had been naked in these clothes, he blushed and scoffed at his own thoughts. He was supposed to hate her not get aroused thinking about her being naked, of all things, in his brothers clothes. He didn't want her anywhere near or _in_ his brothers clothes.

" Me and Sakura-chan Dating? No. Not dating." Naruto said though Sasuke could barely understand him around the ramen he had stuffed in his mouth. Sasuke scoffed in disgust and left as Sakura had. He used his hands to ruffle his own hair into dryness and it took it's usual form of chicken butt hairstyle as he walked home. Well at least he should have known Naruto and Sakura would never be together like that, though why had Sakura so easily undressed in front of Naruto and him as well. She hadn't always been like that.

When they were younger she was angry every time she had to even share a room with them let alone undress, and yet she so openly had undressed in front of them both. The only sort of woman who would do that, was either one comfortable enough with her body to not care whom saw it, or was a woman who has a lover and was use to being naked in front of a man, or maybe Naruto was her lover. Sasuke shuttered. He would hope at least Sakura would have better taste then that.

**XxxXxxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**Alright weird start for a chapter/new fic! But hey you shall see where it goes ne? :D As for the fact I've been writing nothing by GB for the past few weeks I apologize. I'm writer blocked on it right now with the decisions I have to make couple wise, so I figured why not update, and finish, a new fic for you guys in the mean time? To sort of apologize because no doubt I'll be unable to update as promised every Monday shortly for the GB fic of mine ' A game of Will' so...sorry! But this is an apology/peace offering!**

**On the upside NEW FIC! On the down side, less time spent on GB, on the upside, I finished this fic, on the downside it has a sequel which I haven't finished, on the upside! I'll try to post this every Monday until I get all it posted in the place of my GB if I run out of chapters for it! FORGIVE ME!**

**Any questions for the fic so far? Comments? 'WTF's? :D Review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


	2. Tell me lies

**Welcome back! Nice reviews! Keep them coming ne?**

**As for the grammar and spelling, yes I know I'm trying to make it better, in the mean time tell me in a review your complaints. If your going to complain about it in the first place, you better have a list of crap I did or spelled wrong in the first place, that way I can change it. Other wise it's just hate mail and I'll ignore it.**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sometimes you wish I did. :D**

**Chapter 2: Tell me lies. **

Sakura was minding her own business just finishing up with her last patient of the night when she was suddenly lifted into familiar arms and carried out of the room. Said patient looked like he wanted to say something, but simply sat in the hospital bed hand outstretched to her as if that would save her from the Uchiha who had so rudely kidnapped her,_ again_. She crossed her arms on his back since she was over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. His hand firmly on her short clad rear. She wondered if he placed it on her ass for a reason ( like to hold her in place or keep her quiet) or if he was simply feeling _adventurous _today.

She remained quiet the entire time it took for him to walk past bewildered nurses and patients and then when they finally were outside and he was walking down the street to her house she sighed and finally broke that silence.

" Alright, now what is it?" She asked Uchiha Itachi. He didn't say a word but his hand left her rear and then she winced and jerked as he slapped her ass. The sound echoed in the silence and she stiffened before she reached down and slapped him on his ass as he had hers. He jerked.

" Sakura." He growled out surprised and angry at the same time. Though she figured it wasn't because she had just slapped such a nice ass, because he had after all invited her to do so by slapping hers. She figured he was just mad because she had went to work and not rested at home like Shisui wanted her to.

" It's _fine _Captain. Now put me down so I can walk home myself. I'm not four, Itachi Uchiha. I don't need to be carried like a disobedient child." he growled at her again.

" Then stop acting like one." She sealed her lips in anger but didn't complain or say a word again just let herself be carried like a bag of flour over his shoulder until he dropped her onto her bed in her bedroom of her house.

" I know Shisui told you to rest today, and you did just the opposite as usual. The Sharingan is no simple genjutsu Sakura. You need to rest. Why must you try to prove yourself? Who are you trying to prove wrong when you continuously push yourself past the limits?" Her blood heated in anger despite his soft words, not said harshly in the least.

" I'm not like you Captain. I'm not from a clan. I have to prove my worth every single day. If I don't I'm just another silly little girl." Itachi closed is eyes and sighed.

" Your not a little girl. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, everyone knows your power Sakura. You don't have to be from a clan to be loved or deemed worthy of attention." She growled at him as he opened his eyes.

" Says someone who's from one of the most famous clan's in fire country. You've never had to prove anything in your life, things were expected of you I'll give you, but no one ever expects anything from me, no one ever expects me to be great, if anything they think I'll just be another simple low level Kunoichi who's only goal in life is to get married to someone from a clan and bare children." Itachi opened his eyes. When had they started having a heart to heart all of a sudden? But he guessed it was due to her. Sakura didn't really talk to people about what she felt anymore, obviously in her drive to be different and respected.

" Why did you react so violently to Sasuke? You said he was simply jealous, so why did you attack him?" She glared at him for the subject change but ignore it. She laid back on her bed with her arms behind her head she closed her eyes and sighed. He stood in silence waiting for her answer, for anything really.

" It's not important." She said and opened her eyes to looked over at him, she had to look down her body to do so since he was at the side of the bed and in front of where she was draped across the soft bedding.

He gazed down at her with a blank face, his usual one.

" I hope you'll at least listen to your Captain and sleep now. Which means no reading, no late night training, no emergencies at the hospital." She looked down at him with a raised pink eye brow. She snorted and turned on her side curling up her body and resting her face against her knees her eyes drifting closed.

" It also means no late night activities." Her eyes opened and she glanced at Itachi with a narrowed look.

" What? You think I invite my_ many_ lovers over to have a group orgy _every_ night Captain? With out inviting _you_?" She asked with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her in return.

" Please if your having an orgy I rather not even know about it or be invited." She was smiling but he was not. He was dead serious about that at least. She didn't look like she was serious about inviting him, but he had to wonder if she _did_ have random group orgies with her _many_ lovers.

He rather however not ask about her personal life. She was his teammate some days and his subordinate all the time. He was a friend, at least he thought he was, it wasn't as if they really shared best friend forever bracelets or anything, but he knew at least he wasn't just a ANBU captain to her, though she always did call him Captain and never his name. He didn't so much mind it, but then maybe he would start to mind it after a few more years. Even he wanted to know what his name sounded like on her tongue, more then just from a yell in anger that is.

They were friends, but he was male, and so he wasn't surprised he didn't know her lovers names or how many their were, though he knew she wasn't a virgin, he could tell, he didn't know who she was with, he could tell there was more then one. Her room had at one point or another smelled like at least three different men. He didn't know if they knew about one another, if she was having a friends with benefits sort of relationship with them, or if they were just casual lovers. He would have known if she had started dating someone. By law she had to tell her ANBU captain or at least the Hokage in order to remove the two from ever going on missions together.

So obviously if anything they were casual lovers, but he didn't know. As he said, he didn't know who they were or what relationship they had together. He didn't even know if there was more then three or not. It wasn't like he ended up in her bedroom all that much. This was maybe the fifth time he had come into this personal space.

" Ah well. I suppose I can find some other Uchiha to fill your place." Sakura said with a laugh. Itachi stiffened. Did she have an Uchiha lover? Did he know them? Sasuke? Shisui? Sasuke and her didn't seem to be very close and they had fought like cats and dogs earlier, Shisui loved her to death but his cousin had clearly no sexual want of her, he seemed to love the female as a sister and nothing more, as far as Itachi could tell. Shisui treated Sakura different from all other women, that was for sure. Thus he assumed Shisui cared about her, or else he wouldn't be so gentle with her.

Of course maybe she was just saying if Itachi himself wouldn't be involved in her little orgy she would have to find another Uchiha to take his place. Was she _wanting_ an Uchiha lover then? Collecting men from each clan perhaps?

" You do that." Itachi said in turn instead of asking the question he was suddenly interested in knowing. He shouldn't even bother wondering. As he had said repeatedly now, obviously he's slow to comprehend tonight, he didn't care who her lovers were or what she did with them. Curiosity, he supposed, is a terrible thing sometimes.

A sudden knock cut off his thoughts and also his next comment he had been about to say in parting. She needed sleep and he wasn't going to keep her talking, and if he did he would no doubt just keep wondering who her lovers were. He really shouldn't care but now he did, and he hated wondering about things he didn't know about. Sakura had always been an interesting puzzle to figure out to him, and he supposed this was just another thing he had yet to figure out.

Itachi wondered who was visiting her this late at night. Some emergency at the hospital? He would have to send them away. She didn't need to use any more chakra or energy tonight.

Sakura didn't seem all that worried about whoever was at her door. Itachi was about to go send them away when who ever was knocking simply came in. He stiffened. One of those lovers? He stiffened. He had wanted to know of course, but now that he was faced with coming across someone he may know being her lover all this time he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. He would never look at her or said male ever again.

Footsteps soft as feathers made their way up the stairs to her bedroom, obviously someone familiar with her house. The chakra was concealed but not well enough to hide the faintly familiar chakra from his expert skills. Sakura didn't even move from her position, she didn't even look at the door, she was watching him as if he was something to be watched, something to be examined. He found it slightly uncomfortable, because obviously she could tell he was thinking deeply and slightly worried about who this could be coming into her house with out a sound at three in the morning, letting themselves in and walking directly to her bedroom with out ever asking if they could enter or anything.

He stiffened when the door to her bedroom turned. He held his breath and watched as the door slowly opened almost shyly and violet hair as long as mid-back tumbled in followed by lavender eyes, that of a Hyuuga, and pale skin. He let out a soft breath he had realized he had been holding.

Hyuuga Hinata the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. It was a woman not a man, so obviously not her lover. He felt for some reason relived he wouldn't have to meet a lover of hers face to face. So what was the Hyuuga doing here so late, or early, in the morning? Didn't her father have a curfew for her or something. Women from clans, more so the heiress, shouldn't be out playing around in these ungodly hours between dusk and dawn.

The shy female blushed as she clutched the partly opened door in her tiny pale hands. She looked to Uchiha Itachi and then Sakura and blushed a deep red. Obviously thinking that she had interrupted an intimate moment. He held out a hand for her to wait before she even thought about fleeing. Sakura sat up in her bed her hair suddenly falling out of her updo, caressing it's way down her ruffled clothes and landing softly on her bare thighs, just short of her shorts.

" Hina-chan." Sakura said softly. Itachi glanced back at the woman on the bed and frowned. He had never heard that sort of gentle voice from her before, that was strange. Why was he getting cold chills? He glanced back at the Hyuuga heiress who looked shyly at the Uchiha heir and hesitantly pulled open the door and hurried in past him to the bed where she took Sakura's outstretched hand. Sakura pulled the girl into her bed and wrapped her arms around her.

Sakura looked down at the female in her arms sitting like a blushing doll in between her thighs, Sakura's hands on the Hyuuga's stomach, her chin coming to rest on the tiny violet haired female's shoulder. Sakura's breath slightly ruffled her hair and Itachi watched with his eyes slightly widening.

Sakura held the girl in her possessive embrace, and she looked every bit as desirable as someone with their lover would look. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was mistaken. He had just met one of her lovers it seemed. He hadn't though Sakura swung both ways, and he certainly hadn't noticed any female scents in her bedroom other then her own, but considering he had only been in her room little more then five or so times in the years he knew her, that wasn't saying much. The Hyuuga could be a new lover of hers, or even could have been over when he hadn't come into Sakura's room.

" Are you sure you don't want to join me sometime for that orgy Captain?" Itachi looked at the suddenly traumatized looking Hinata. Sakura clucked her tongue and her arms came up to cup Hinata's large Assets in her hands. Her lips skimmed the girls neck while she peered at Itachi through Hinata's violet hair. With the girl's dark hair and Sakura's green eyes she looked like a different person.

" Sorry Captain, but Hinata will not be joining that so don't get your hopes up. Hina-chan is only mine. I don't share her." Sakura said and ran her tongue up the girls neck with a slow caress down the girls body with one of her hands. The girl trembled but looked ready to pass out any second in her embarrassment.

He didn't want the Hyuuga but he had to say seeing Sakura act possessive of a lover of hers like this, a female lover, was interesting if not exciting to watch. He liked that glint in her eyes, the predatory one he had never seen. Heck he hadn't seen any of the faces and emotions she had shown in this short amount of time before. The faces she obviously kept hidden from everyone else, except her lovers, and now obviously him, a bystander. He knew he had to leave or watch the Hyuuga faint of embarrassment so he huffed.

" Get some _sleep_." He said and turned on his heel walking out of her bedroom, just far away down the stairs to hear her laugh something terribly sexy sounding, as he escaped her house. He wasn't sure he wanted to see all he had. It just made Sakura Haruno that much more interesting.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxX**

"Sakura-chan do you think that was wise to tease Uchiha-san like that?" Hinata asked as Sakura released the girl from the intimate embrace. Sakura laughed as she flung herself back onto her bed. Hinata turned so she could look down at the pink haired beauty. A year older then her.

Sakura's jade eyes sparkled when she looked at Hinata in amusement.

" Chill Hina-chan. It's not like He's going to go around telling people. Besides it was fun. He needs a little more prospective anyway. He's not ever going to jump out of that box he holed himself in if someone doesn't give him a push." Sakura said. Hinata sighed as she collapsed on the bed next to Sakura.

" But won't he get the wrong idea? You know we're not lovers." Sakura laughed softly before suddenly leaning over the Hyuuga with a seductive smile as her lips hovered over Hinata's slightly parted ones, in her surprise of course.

" We could be Hina-chan." Sakura said, Hinata's breath trembled out of her, eyes wide, blush red across her face.

" You know I only like Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a dark blush as she looked away from Sakura's soft eyes.

Sakura smiled and pulled away flopping back on her bed again on her back.

" I know. Do you think I would forget Hina-chan?" Sakura asked looking not at the girl but out the window. Hinata sighed softly and curled up next to Sakura, who's mood went from teasingly sexual to completely black and listless in moments. Though Hinata didn't notice the change.

" Of course not Sakura-chan. That's why I'm here." Sakura's eye brow twitched and she watched the moon and the night sky as she listened for the girl's breathing to even.

Of course. Why else would Hinata want to spend time with her except for Naruto? Because Naruto and she were close.

Sakura watched that moon and felt a pit of loneliness reveal itself digging it's way out from under all the layers of barriers she kept it under during the day and in public. Like times like these, though she wasn't alone with the Hyuuga heiress at her side, she might as well have been.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi couldn't get her out of his head. She kept popping up in his mind at the most annoying of times, like when he was working doing paperwork, or talking about mission reports, or bathing, or sleeping. Sometimes even eating. It was annoying because he didn't just think about her in as he normally did as a puzzle he'd like to figure out, or a subordinate or teammates, he was thinking about the sexual way she had licked the Hyuuga's neck, the possessive yet gentle hold she had held the girl with, her sweet but wicked smirk, but over all the soft way her eyes had went when she had wrapped the Hyuuga in her arms. All looks he had never seen from her. He was sure she had been teasing him, but he was also sure that Sakura felt something for the girl. Maybe not love, but something only a lover would feel toward the other.

The ways her eyes had looked had him thinking about her most of the week since that night. He wanted to know who else was her lover, she obviously had male lovers, but he wondered if she had any more female lovers as well. Did anyone else know about her lovers? Did the lovers know about each other? Did they care? Did she love any of them? Why did she have so many? Did they love her? Did she plan to marry any of them? How did she keep from baring a child with the men?

So sick of thinking about her and all these questions he decided to just watch her. Not stalk, watch. Observe and question her close companions to see if he could figure out those lovers the amount and the such from anyone, he could guess before he found out the old fashioned way.

So while at the hospital he watched whom she encountered, how she acted with them, and who she seemed close to. He treated this like he would any other mission, because the outcome would over all be what he wanted to accomplish. He still had his doubts about wanting to really know who her lovers, were and why he _even_ cared to know, but he ignored them in favor of wanting to see that look again in her eyes. He wanted to see more of the side he never got to see. Wanting to know more about Sakura Haruno the one person he couldn't quite figure out.

He wasn't going to corner the Hyuuga heiress, because he doubted she knew even if there were other lovers, and she seemed to timid to even answer his questions. Though Sakura did seem close friend wise with the girl. She certainly didn't seem like the girl was her lover. It made him narrow his eyes. If she didn't even act like her lovers were her lovers how would he ever find out who they were? He needed some clues at least.

Well he supposed it wouldn't be much of a kept secret if it was obvious who they were.

**XxxXxxxXxxX**

She wondered if he thought he was being sneaky following her everywhere she went. Questioning some of the people she came in daily contact with, and even watching her at night as she slept, alone.

She was slightly amused that he was curious to her personal life. She wasn't sure if he was curious about something in general, or if it was just his desire to see who her lovers of choice where. Itachi Uchiha had always liked to put things together when he couldn't piece them together right away. She was his puzzle, and she didn't mind it. She had to be interesting to someone she figured.

Maybe he was trying to figure out if she even had any male lovers or not, considering she had teased him with the lie that she had Hinata as her lover, which was untrue. Sakura didn't care about ones gender, but she knew that Hinata only would ever like Naruto. Even if Sakura did like Hinata that way she would never stand a chance. There was no comparison between Naruto and her when it came to Hinata's love after all.

She ignored Itachi Uchiha, because she figured if he was going to ask her he would, and she didn't mind him watching her. She didn't mind being watched. It wouldn't be the first time she peaked someones interest. At the moment she was more worried about Sasuke Uchiha who sat on the hospital exam table with interesting wounds of his own.

She wasn't sure if she was even talking to him let alone no longer angry. He didn't seem angry, more put out, as if he hadn't wanted to see her let alone be healed by her, but she figured if he had an objection he would have mentioned it when she walked in.

She pulled on gloves and pulled up a swiveling chair so she could sit between his opened legs and look at the wound he had acquired from training. His chest bleed something fierce earlier but now was slowing to a little leaking of scarlet. The cut wasn't very deep though it cut all the way across his muscled chest.

She didn't talk to him just wiped the blood with a cloth and revealed the wound free of the wet blood. It still bleed but not enough to hinder her search of the wound as she probed the edges of the jagged cut and looked into the wound making sure no foreign particles were remaining inside before she started to heal him.

When she saw none she set to healing him with soft green chakra that to some was cooling relief and to others was a burning comfort. She didn't ask which it was to Sasuke, she didn't really want to talk to him anyway. She wasn't so much angry at him anymore, as hurt. She knew that Sasuke was jealous that she was getting his parents pride, his brother and cousin's attention, and his clans respect, but.. why was it _her_ fault and why did he had to call her such things in the process?

Yes it hurt her feelings, she wasn't sure why it wouldn't be the first time she had been called foul names in her life, but maybe it hurt more when it was someone you were close to who said it. A friend, and teammate for years, calling you said names, because then it's personal.

So she simply healed him and neither of them spoke, he made a soft sound that could have been from pain or pleasure she couldn't tell, because frankly she hadn't been paying attention. She was healing his wound and she was thinking about that only, not how it felt to him, his pleasure, or his pain. She had finished healing him which he sighed as if glad it was over. She moved away and pulled off her bloody gloves before tossing them in a red sealed box of trash for things such as bloody garbage or needles or the such.

She wheeled herself away from him and then stood. He was done being healed. So she signed his dismissal papers handed them to him and left with out a word to him the entire time. Of course he had been silent as well. She walked back to her office to gather her things.

She only had to work half of today, and Sasuke had been squeezed in before she was supposed to get off work. She gathered her things and locked up her office before making her way down the stairs and out the hospital door, then on her way home. She would clean a little bit, maybe go out for dinner and then maybe she would treat herself to a dip in the Konoha hot springs before going home and reading some. She nodded. Sounded good to her. Just another relaxing day.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

He honestly could say he hadn't expected her to ignore him outright. She hadn't even spoke to him or really looked at him while healing him. He had gone to get healed in the first place hoping to catch her before she left work, and maybe apologize or at least see if she was still angry. It appears she is. Maybe he had gone a little bit too far, but why did she have to have everything he wanted? Why did his parents seem to love her even more then they did him? How did she get his dad to feel proud of her when she wasn't even his child? How did she get Itachi's attention? Why did Shisui treat her like a sibling? Why did his clan love her, when she wasn't even an Uchiha, when they clearly didn't give a crap about him.

Sasuke Uchiha would never be like his older brother, or his cousin. Never be good enough, never be smart enough, never be strong enough, never be skilled enough, and never be the same in his parents eyes. Could they blame him for being jealous of the things Sakura received that he most likely never would from them?

He didn't really know much about Sakura, he knew her, but didn't really know know her. She had changed since they were younger he gave her that, if she hadn't changed he doubted he would be jealous like he was now of her, she would never have gotten so powerful a Kunoichi and medic, and never would have won his fathers respect and his mothers love.

Why couldn't he had least have the sort of personality she had that drew people to him? Even Naruto had that personality. Why was he the only one with out it? People were drawn to Sakura for her skills and beauty and grace as much as they were drawn to Naruto because of his charm (?) and even because he had a way about him that made you feel like never giving up, and always smiling.

Maybe... he had been jealous of them both long before Sakura stole his parents away.

It wasn't just his parents or his clan though that messed him up. It was Itachi. Itachi had always shown him affection in some way or another, even if it wasn't so apparent to other people, Sasuke had known his older brother cared about him. Though once Sasuke got older and realized he was being compared to his brother, that he would never be able to live up to his brothers reputation or skill level he achieved in such little time, Sasuke and Itachi had grown apart. Itachi had distanced himself as much as possible from their father and the clan working long hours as ANBU captain holed away in the ANBU base.

Itachi kept himself busy because Sasuke knew he didn't like the attention he got from the clan or their father. Where as Itachi had always had things naturally happen for him, his brilliance he was born with, his skill he mastered, and the such... Sasuke was always working hard to try to be like Itachi, to be brilliant, to be exceptional like everyone expected of him after Itachi paved the way in his life. Sasuke had no choice but be cast in his shadow.

Sasuke had never hated his brother for the shadow he had been put in at his back, but he envied him. Sasuke realized that Itachi had his own pressures being the clan head that Sasuke himself never had to deal with. Yet things always came natural for Itachi. He never had to work hard at anything in his life. Thus the two brother drew apart, and Sasuke had missed his brother, missed the affection he had gotten as a kid. The affection he no longer got as a seventeen year old.

Sakura had some how managed to capture his brothers attention. Make him smile for her, Sasuke's favorite thing to do as a kid was try to make his brother smile, for it wasn't often he did so, and not the blank smiles but those soft loving smiles. He missed them, and he hated to admit that he smiled at Sakura. Why did Sakura get that attention from Itachi that he had lost? That he couldn't get back?

Was it because she worked as a medic on Itachi's ANBU squad that he was close with her? If Sasuke had been put on his brothers team would Itachi be that close with him as he is Sakura? Would he be in her place right now if that were true. Or was his attention on Sakura for other reasons? Her skill? Or medical work? Their shared genius? He knew that Itachi and Sakura were more alike then he had thought about, after all they both were genius and could understand each other. They thought along the same lines and could easily have conversations. Or was it simply that draw Sakura had, that pulled Itachi in just like every one else?

Sasuke sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Why was he having this debate why sitting in his brothers room? How had he even got here and why did he come here? He sighed and pushed himself to the door. He didn't need to be here, he couldn't even say anything to Itachi anyway. What was he to do act like a child and beg his brother to pay him attention or ask him why he was so interested in his old teammate? He couldn't do either, one lacked pride, the other was just none of his business.

He shuffled out of his brothers room to the kitchen where he smelled something spicy coming from. He never had liked sweet foods, thus his mother had started making more robust food, something rich in flavor but not sweet. Though Itachi and his father loved sweet things. Sasuke was the odd ball in the family he knew. He had taken after his father in build and Itachi their mother, but Sasuke had to say he wasn't like either of his parents when it came to things he liked or disliked or the such, and Itachi was much like their father in personality, at times, and in his likes and dislikes. Itachi even had their mothers taste for Rice balls and Dango.

He found his mother cooking in the kitchen her smile when she turned to find him sitting at the table was sweet and soft. She always looked sweet and soft Sasuke decided. It was what made him love his mother so much. She had always been kind to him in contrast to how strict their father was.

She put a plate of curry in front of him and kissed the top of his head before wondering off back to what she was doing making Rice and some sort of desert.

He started eating and while half way through his mother sat across him and looked serious, as if she had something on her mind. Her eyebrows were knitted down and together in concern. He swallowed the bite he had taken and set the eating chopsticks down as he awaited her words. She didn't disappoint.

" Why did you get in a fight with Sakura-chan?" He sighed heavily.

" It's not nice for you to fight with her. You've never fought with her before. Is something bothering you Sasu-chan?" He frowned at his mother.

" Why do you like Sakura?" She looked surprised at the question obviously not expecting it, but she smiled softly at him and reached over to pat his hand softly.

" Is that what this is about dear?" He swallowed. How did she always know? Motherly instinct or what? She smiled that soft smile.

" You know your father and I love you Sasuke. Your father does love you don't make that face." Sasuke stopped making a face he hadn't known he had started to make. He blushed faintly. She smiled more, and continued.

" He just has trouble showing it. Your father has never been one to show his emotions to anyone. It took me ten years just for him to open himself up enough to me, his wife!, for me to understand what he felt. He pushes you and Itachi so much not because he wants to, but because he has to. He wants to make you live good lives, and he wants you to be able to protect yourselves and the village. He wants Itachi to one day take his place, and wants you to find your own way and maybe get us some grandchildren hum?" She teased. He wasn't sure it really was a tease though with that glinting in her eyes. He flushed again.

" Sakura-chan is a sweet girl isn't she? She's very kind, and your father likes her because she's a terrific medic and because she respects him and the family. She's a good girl. But she's alone isn't she? Her parents died, and don't you think that she deserves to have someone fill in that blank spot in her life?" Sasuke frowned. Her parents had died, but he hadn't thought much about it. She never really seemed lonely and she didn't seem sad at all.

" Just because a woman doesn't seem upset or sad doesn't mean they aren't Sasu-chan." his mother said with a firm voice. Sasuke nodded.

" I see why you and father like her, but why does nii-san?" His mother for the first time, Sasuke had ever known of, looked flat out surprised. As if that was one thing she hadn't even known let alone thought about, but then she burst into a surprised string of laughter that sounded like spring.

" Oh Sasu-chan..." She reached across the table again and took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently.

" You shouldn't really be jealous about your brothers attention to Sakura so much. It's no comparison there. Itachi doesn't pay attention to her because he wants a sister, he pays attention to her no doubt because shes a woman." Sasuke looked at his mother with no doubt a very confused look.

His mother just smiled softly at her youngest sons naivety.

" You do realized Sakura is a female don't you?" She asked, he scowled at her, and she smiled at him approvingly maybe.

" Your brother is in love with her." Sasuke's heart literally stopped. His mouth popped open in shock.

" But he doesn't even realize it." Mikoto added with a sly smile. She patted her sons shocked hand.

" Do close your mouth Sasuke. Are you surprised because your brother finally noticed someone of the gentler gender, or are you simply surprised it's Sakura-chan?" No he was shocked he hadn't even thought of that. Though why would his brother liking Sakura _ever _enter his mind. Liking her as a friend and teammate yes, but as a _lover?_ He paled.

Mikoto looked suddenly concerned.

" Sasuke?" She asked and put a hand to his head. He was cold to the touch, maybe in shock.

" Oh dear." She said softly, but he wasn't paying attention to his mother any more. Why hadn't he thought about that? What the hell did that even _mean_? Did Itachi want to marry Sakura? Did Sakura know? Did Sakura even _like_ his brother back? Was that why he spent so much time with her? Did Sakura spend time with Itachi for_ that_ reason as well?

Was Sakura seeing anyone anyway? He had never much cared to find out if she was seeing anyone let alone if she had any interest in anyone. Maybe he had always thought she would love him as she had when they were younger, though he had shot her down in his dislike of females back then, evil blood sucking fan-girls, he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He thought that she would always love him, love didn't just stop did it? So why wouldn't she still love him now? Even though she hadn't ever said those three words again to him, and after that day she had backed off and hadn't touched him again unless strictly necessary.

Did someone just fall_ out _of love? Could she not love him anymore? Did she love his brother now? What about him? Did he just not matter anymore? Why did he care whether or not she loved him? Why did he even care if his brother loved her or not? He would be happy for his brother to finally find someone, like their parents had long awaited, but why did it have to be _his_ friend? Why Sakura? Why something that was his?

He winced. Not his, his _friend_, and his _old teammates_ yes, but she wasn't _His._

He didn't want her, did he?

Mikoto stood hovering over her paling son worried. She hadn't really thought mentioning her thoughts about Itachi's affection for Sakura to Sasuke. Though he had asked, and she wanted him to understand that Sakura wasn't trying to steal his family from him, or his brother. He was silly to even think that.

Yet she didn't think she could shock Sasuke just by telling him about Itachi's affection to Sakura. Did Sasuke not like that fact? Was he upset? Or was it... Mikoto frowned hard. Did she miss something?

Did her younger son love the cherry blossom? Mikoto paled this time. Oh dear. _Now_ what would they do? She had been excited when she started to notice Itachi hanging around Sakura more, and had then invited Sakura over more so they could get closer, but had she been wrong in encouraging Itachi and Sakura?

Mikoto didn't know if Itachi even realized he liked the girl. She had always been able to read Itachi fairly well. He couldn't hide things from his mother, and most times he didn't try. With this affection she had just noticed it. He possibly didn't even understand it himself, this being his first affectionate feelings toward a woman not related to him.

Sasuke however she had a hard time understanding. She could understand him fine, but it was harder to read him when he was so much different then her husband and her. Itachi at least was like his father in some ways and her in others, but Sasuke was not like his father or her, he was harder to understand. She could pick up bits and pieces here and there, but she had _not_ picked up the fact that Sasuke may be in love with Sakura Haruno in any sense of the word.

Why would she even think that possible when Sasuke had never really shown any sort of special attention to Sakura other then as a friend and teammate, and why would she think anything like that when Sasuke had disliked women most of his life. She was sure he would like women once he was old enough, but she figured it would be a while before he even looked at women and wanted to date and or anything else with them. So she would never have caught that invisible attachment to Sakura.

Wasn't he just concerned she had been taking his place in his family? This was why she couldn't understand Sasuke. Did he like her or didn't he? If so he had a heck for a way showing it. But why would he go so alarmingly pale at the news about his brother liking Sakura if he didn't like her? What other reason would there be? It wasn't about jealousy anymore she could tell, but what other reason would he go so pale unless he did have feelings for her?

She thought here she and Fugaku had a good plan set for putting their eldest child and the beautiful Sakura together and getting him to settle down finally. It didn't matter that Sakura wasn't from any clans or the such. She was a prized gem of Konoha, thus any clan would have her come into their family. Fugaku had grabbed up the chance when he realized how respectful she was and pulled her further into their clan by asking her to be the clan medic.

She was already closer to the Uchiha clan from her being Sasuke's teammates, and then knowing Itachi and Shisui. Thus be being the clan medic it was almost guaranteed that they had the pinkette in the Uchiha's grasp already. It just would take a little more time for her to finally be brought in through marriage.

The problem now was they hadn't suspected Sasuke to have feelings for Sakura. Though now that she thought about it, she should have. Sakura after all was the only female besides his mother who he had ever put up with. With his dislike of women Mikoto should have picked up that Sakura was special to him. Of course Sasuke didn't make things easy to read, obviously.

So now this problem arose complicating things. She didn't want her sons to fight, though maybe this would bring them closer or push them further apart, but either way she didn't want that sort of conflict. She couldn't stop it really, but she didn't want it in their family. So somehow she had to make things better.

She would have to speak to Sakura and see if she had any feelings for either one of her sons. Then she would work from there.

She wanted both her sons happy, and both had issues, for some reason, with women. Mikoto and Fugaku feared that if Itachi didn't marry Sakura then they would never get another chance. Itachi had never showed any interest in any women and they feared he never would with anyone but her, yet Sasuke had never shown interest in women either, and by right Sakura would be with Sasuke being his old teammate, though Sakura was Itachi's current teammate.

Mikoto felt a headache coming on. Kami... the fates hadn't seen this coming.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**This chapter is longer because as I said, I already wrote this fic out and it's done, but I wrote it all as a one-shot, but I can't leave it as one because hello, it's freaking to long, like seventy pages, which is alright for a chapter fic but not a one shot, so enjoy! Don't expect a constant length of chapter because I'm cutting the one-shot into chapters and stop only when I find a good place to cut a chapter. So at least expect no shorter then seven pages a chap, but don't expect it to be longer or not.**

**This is a super weird fic, but it's not crack! It's actually one of the more serious fic's from me. It may not seem like it...but it is! Sorry! As for any questions give me a review and ask away! **

**This is SakuraXCentric which means many SakuXpairs! So don't get your panties in a bunch ne? No there is _no more yuri_ this fic, so don't get all freaked out on me, it was a necessary evil. I don't much like Yuri either, I don't care one way or the other, but I don't search for fics with it, so no yuri for this fic so not to worry, I add this because I just know someone is going to complain. No one ever complains to anyone else when they write Yuri! Why complain to nice sweet ol Kyo-kun? Ne? :D lol**

**Any questions? Comments? ' WTF's? Review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


	3. Hot springs gone wild

**Welcome back friends! Enjoy the next chapter! I know you'll enjoy the fic! I'll make sure of it! Bwhahahaha lol. :D**

**Kyo~**

**Dicalimer: I swear! I don't own it! Please put the swords down!**

**Chapter three: Hot springs gone wild.**

How had he lost her? Okay given Shisui had interrupted him, and then his father had found him just to tell him, on his way home, that the Uchiha Onsen was down. Which meant that it would be fixed in the next few days, but since the Uchiha district was old fashioned they hadn't any baths or showers or the such like the other houses in Konoha. The Onsen was their bath house literally, thus to bathe they had to use it. Thus he was going to the Konoha Onsen today it seemed.

He didn't know how he lost her, but he figured he would stop following her for the rest of the day. He needed to get some work done anyway, and he was sure she was getting annoyed with it. He knew she could pick up he was following her, he hadn't tried to hide it. She wasn't in ANBU for nothing after all and she was his teammates on most missions now a days. She was familiar with his chakra concealed or not.

So he went to ANBU H.Q. And started on some missions reports and paper work he needed down for the Hokage in the morning. He would go to the Onsen before he went home. It maybe late but he figured it would be alright, the Onsen didn't close, and it would be better if there were less people there anyway. He didn't like to be watched when he bathed. Just seemed a tad too personal for him.

Shisui wasn't here for good reason, he had been going home to sleep off a mission he had been given and had come home from just today which was why Shisui had interrupted him in his trailing of Sakura earlier. The Nara, his four in command, was in Suna on a mission, and so that left his third. Neji Hyuuga. Where was the Hyuuga anyway? More so when Itachi finally had use of him. He certainly didn't want to be doing this paperwork all night after all.

Oh well. He rather not waste time hunting the Hyuuga down, time he could use to do the paperwork in the fist place it would be anti-productive if he did.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura had let time get the better of her. After cleaning she had went to dinner, but then had to run to the hospital on an emergency, she had been promised no emergency calls tonight, but she didn't mind saving lives, and then she made made her way home to relax and charge up some chakra by reading some new medical scrolls Tsunade lent her, and had gotten from Suna. She had let time get the better of her and had forgotten her supposed relax in the Onsen. Thus she would not refuse the call of the hot spring any longer!

She gathered her things and was making her way to the Onsen. She needed a relaxing soak, but for some reason she was getting the feeling this soak wouldn't be relaxing at all. She sighed. Her instinct about these things were usually right, but she decided even if it wasn't relaxing the whole time she was there it would be good at least for a tiny bit of relaxing soak-age.

Sakura sighed when she got to the Onsen. Of course she had a feeling this was just a start as she held the towel to her bare body and looked at the out of order sign held above the women's private spring. She shook her head. At this hour there shouldn't be anyone in the Co-ed outside anyway, not that she much cared if there was or not. She wasn't very shy about her body. She didn't like tossing it around nude or anything, but she was proud of her figure, so she didn't mind showing it off this once. Besides whoever dared try to harass her in the co-ed bath if they would, would know her fist.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke walked along the streets of Konoha in the dead of night for only _one_ reason. The dang Uchiha bathhouse was out of freaking order. Never had that happened, and he scowled even thinking of going to a -shutter- _public_ Onsen. He disliked that he got stared at by men and women when he went to them, and he could never relax. Thus hopefully no one was even _at_ the Onsen at this hour. If anyone maybe a few Uchiha with the same thoughts as his. But he doubted at this hour there would be unless they were up like Sasuke happened to be.

He couldn't sleep anyway. With all he had found out that is. He was having an inner battle with himself. Between being freaked out that his brother liked Sakura, and confused as to whether or not he liked her as well. He had never really thought he had any feelings of that sort for her. He may have had it in his mind that she loved him, still did anyway, and always would. Thus he had always figured that she would be his when he wanted her. Of course now that that was being threatened, by his brother none the less, he was reacting to it?

Did he even like Sakura or was it about him having to possess whats always been his? Or at least he figured she had always been his considering, but he maybe wrong. He figured though you can't _stop_ loving someone, so she must still love him, right?

Why did she always have to go and complicate his life anyway? She was already not talking to him, and he was regretting taking his anger out on her already. He didn't like it when she ignored him, and he really didn't like it when she wouldn't even talk or look at him. He hadn't known he even cared either way.

He walked the steps of the entrance of the Onsen and scowled at the darkened building. Did the darn thing close? But when he pushed on the doors they gave. Not locked so obviously wasn't closed, though there was no one around like their would be in the day. Obviously anyone coming in this late could just get in free.

He walked through the unfamiliar spring, locating the men's bath, and walked into an empty changing room. He undressed, put his clothes in the basket, and pulled a towel on to cover his waist. But he needn't have worried, no one was inside, and he could have just flounced out naked for all it mattered.

He folded the towel at the spring side and stepped into the pool like spring, it was out doors and the night air was cool, but the spring was warm and relaxing.

He was just starting to relax when he felt the familiar chakra, and jerked his head to the fence that separated another spring from this one, apparently the women's, because Sakura's chakra signature was on the other side.

He hadn't expected that. He sighed, nothing to do about it anyway, it's not like he was going to go over and spy on her, but he wondered if she cared enough to spy on him. He shoved the thought away. She wasn't a fan-girl anymore and if she wanted to look she would have looked at him all the times she gave him a exam or healed him.

What was she even doing here this late at night, or so early in the morning. He almost slapped himself at that thought, stupid as it was, she was the head of the hospital, of course she would get off her shifts late at night or earlier in the morning. This is probably the time she comes all the time.

He eased himself back into a relaxing position. It was silent at night even here away from the Uchiha district. The soft smell of the water, and the steam help him drift into an almost sleep as he relaxed. It had been a while since he ever had the Onsen to himself, at least this side of the fence. He was sure she was alone as well he couldn't feel any other Chakra.

She was obviously relaxing as well because he didn't hear any splashing or anything from her side of things so he listened and relaxed. Listened to his heart thump evenly, and relaxed to the rhythmic pounding. Listened to the soft sound of running water, and relaxed to the sound of the spring. Listened to the sound of foot steps and relaxed to the chakra coming clos- Wait... He snapped his eyes open.

Well it would figure his relaxing time would be ruined by someone else. He wouldn't have the spring to himself, though it didn't much bother him as long as the Hyuuga stayed quiet, which had never much been a problem. For that's whose chakra it was. Neji Hyuuga.

Didn't the Hyuuga have their own Onsen as well inside the clan walls? Or maybe that was just for the main branch. Sasuke waited for the Hyuuga to waltz in but he never did, he wondered for a while if the Hyuuga had felt his chakra and decided it wasn't worth sharing a soak with him.

What was up with everyone coming this late at night, or early in the morning, anyway? Didn't people know how to sleep? No one would be awake in the Uchiha district except a few Shinobi, yet over here two people he knew were awake and at the Onsen as well. Coincidence? Probably not.

Sasuke heard the soft glide of door being opened from the changing room, and frowned as he stared at the closed door on this side of the fence. If Neji wasn't coming to the men's was there a co-ed bath here as well as the Uchiha district? Why was he going there? Because he wanted to be alone then? Sasuke huffed silently and relaxed again, well how rude was that? Though he was thankful for it.

He listened again to the soft sway of water, and relaxed to the sound of some insects call in the night. He listened to Neji Hyuuga slipping into the Springs waters, and relaxed to the sound of the water moving in the Hyuuga's wake. He listened to the sound of a soft gasp from the Hyuuga and relaxed to …

" Oh hello Neji." Sasuke's eyes snapped open again. He slowly turned his head to the fence to his left eyes wide. What the hell? Why was Neji Hyuuga in the women's bath? Or maybe Sakura was in the mixed...he frowned. Holy crap...He strained his ears to listen to more, his body not at all relaxed now.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX  
**

Neji looked surprised to see Sakura reclined already in the spring. He huffed. He had been expecting to have this spring alone since the Uchiha was in the men's and he certainly didn't want to share a bath with Uchiha Sasuke. Alone for that matter. What would people think?

" What are you doing in the mixed bath?" He asked standing with thankfully everything from the waist down covered by the nicely heated water. It was almost scolding in contrast to the chilly night air.

Sakura Haruno had her long hair piled up so not to get it wet and since she was sitting the water came up to conceal almost all of her nudity except the tops of those lush breast of hers. That long pink hair was obviously tied up for convenience not looks because some managed to fall down her face in cherry blossom streams of rose colored hair. Her pale skin was wet from the water and Neji swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She was so beautiful under the moons rays, here in this spring with him. Like some sort of goddess sent down to him. Her jade eyes were like liquid fire burning into his silver orbs.

" The Women's is under construction it seems, being fixed or what not." Sakura said off handily. Obviously she didn't care much about sharing a spring with him, of course she wouldn't. Why would she? He knew her more then most men could claim. He had just been shocked to see her at all. Though with her work at the hospital it was a no brainier that she would be here so late at night, and since the time currently was late enough that almost no one was here he figured now would be the time. The main branch had a Onsen of their own but he couldn't use it not being of the main branch of course.

" I see." He said softly. Sakura suddenly stood. He swallowed his tongue. His eyes burned seeing all that water fall down her lush curves, winding from place to place, smooth silk being coated by tiny beads of water.

" Would you like I leave then?" Sakura asked. Neji growled low in his throat and made his way to her. She couldn't hide the small smirk that rose her rose lips. He didn't touch her, but he stopped just a breath away his nostrils flared drinking in her sweet musky scent of woman and flowers. He went around her and sat in the seat she had been sitting in, he took her arm and pulled her back opening his legs he planted her right in between them. She sat obediently like a little child. She chuckled softly. It was like soft bells or chimes on the wind. So light and rhythmical, luring people to sleep.

He set his arms around her waist on her skin under the water as he leaned back his long hair falling onto the outside edge of the spring side, and her hair and head landed on his chest. He sometimes forgot how small she was in height, how tiny she was compared to the men. She just had an air about her that screamed power and respect and people didn't view her as tiny and petite. Though she definitely was.

They fell into silence Neji enjoying the feel of her warm flesh again his, and her soft breathing, and Sakura simply relaxed against her lover relaxing to his familiar and comforting scent.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Finally, _finally_ he was finished with his work. It only took six hours. It figured. He frowned at the time. Should he even both going to the Onsen tonight at this late? Of course he would. He needed to relax after all that darn paper work. He hated paper work. Such a mindless task as it sometimes was. Bored him to death.

If that darn Hyuuga would have been conveniently _available_, he could have robbed him a few hours of his spare time and put him to work. Then he wouldn't have had to spend so many hours here working by himself. So with the thought of sending Neji Hyuuga on a difficult mission as revenge he made his way out of the ANBU H.Q resting on top the Hokage Monument and the short distance to the Konoha hot springs.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke had always condemned perverts like Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto who peaked in women's baths, but Sasuke figured it wasn't the women's bath but the co-ed so it didn't count. He made his way over to the fence towel around his hips as he used a small amount of chakra to climb up the fence and peer over. It figured the steam would block his line of sight, but he could faintly make out both Sakura and Hyuuga sitting if not closely, on top of, one another. He made a face.

He had never heard anything about Neji and Sakura having a relationship of any sort, and he would have known from Naruto if that had been going on. Maybe they were secret lovers and this Onsen was the only place they could meet? No Neji had been shocked just seeing Sakura. So obviously this wasn't some romantic secret meeting or anything.

Sasuke had never thought about Sakura actually having romantic intentions with anyone, more so not having a Hyuuga as a lover. He hadn't even thought she had a lover. Though Sakura was eighteen and the Hyuuga nineteen, he thought, and year older then her and two years from Sasuke. He would be a fool if he thought Sakura would never have any lovers. She was old enough to marry even. She wasn't a kid anymore after all.

But why of all people did it have to be Neji _Hyuuga_?

" If you really _want_ to join us in the mixed spring Uchiha, your welcome to it. You don't have to spy." Neji's voice shocked him into almost losing his grip and falling.

Sasuke huffed and dropped from his spying spot. Darn Hyuuga always seeing everything.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi frowned at the feel of his brothers chakra, and a sudden spike of chakra from none other then Neji Hyuuga. It would figure the slouch was here enjoying the Onsen! He had to talk to Neji so he went to the mixed spring undressing and then walking out towel around his waist. He waded in and made out a large figure at the end of the spring. He walked closer and paused frowning. Not one, but two figures. He hesitated.

"Sakura?" he asked out loud feeling her familiar concealed chakra. There was a sudden silence and then a sudden movement where it looked like Neji stood up and Sakura went tumbling into the water. She went under and came back up sputtering her shock.

Itachi got closer, and indeed it was Sakura, she stood bared from the waist up, but he had seen her naked before, he had undressed her just a week or so ago. She looked like an angry soaked kitten standing there looking angry and shocked that Neji had just push her away and into the water like that.

" Captain." Neji said voice rough, either from shock or the remains of his arousal Itachi didn't know. Maybe both. Sakura had been sitting on the Hyuuga's lap if that didn't arouse a man nothing would.

" What...What are you doing here?" Neji asked assuming the position and folding his hands behind his back and standing straight.

" You did tell the Uchiha to come on in didn't you? Should have just said Sasuke's name if you didn't want any other Uchiha coming in idiot." Sakura said and kicked him behind the knee. Neji growled in pain at the kick as his leg bent and he almost went down. He however held his ground.

Sakura looked furious and soaked. Her hair turned a dark rose from the water, and it dripped down her face in torrents. She crossed her arms across her chest but not as if she was hiding it, just a usual gesturing when angry Itachi assumed.

" Sakura, stop it." Neji hissed as she continued to kick him in her anger. Though she didn't look to really want to hurt him. She was just upset he had pushed her into the dang water.

Itachi frowned at the familiarity the Hyuuga had with Sakura. Well that just settled two of his questions it seemed. One: 'Where had Neji Hyuuga been when he needed him?' Answer: Here. Two: 'Who was one of Sakura's lovers?' Answer: 'One Neji Hyuuga.'

**XxxXxxxXxxXxxX**

Okay now he was just going to go over to that freaking side. He was missing all the action anyway. He hadn't want to go over because obviously the two were having a moment, but when his brother had joined them, then he figured why the heck not now? So he pushed himself to leave the spring entered the changing room to grab his clothes, he walk out into the corridor in only a towel, dripping wet, and freezing, then wondered into the mixed changing rooms.

He dropped off his clothes and walked out to the co-ed spring. Itachi didn't even turn to look back, and Neji was busy warding off Sakura's furious kicks to his legs. Sakura looked P.O-ed and obviously he missed some things in between his move from spring to spring.

His brother looked as if he had finally put a piece of some puzzle together, and was even more curious to find another piece, not at all looking upset as he should if he did love Sakura. Sasuke already didn't like that Sakura had been taken by the Hyuuga of all people. His brother taking her and a Hyuuga taking her from him, was two very different things. And Sasuke sure the heck didn't like the Hyuuga.

Sakura didn't seem very embarrassed that she was flashing so much of her nude flesh to kick the Hyuuga, but he had seen it all before as well. When she had so randomly started stripping at Naruto's house the week before. But he enjoyed the sight of her breasts bouncing as she kicked the Hyuuga, that was a pleasing sight.

Neji obviously had enough for he grabbed her arm and glared. She glared back large drops of water dripping off her hair onto her face.

" I'm sorry." He said with clenched teeth. Sasuke didn't think he had ever seen the Hyuuga apologize for anything, or to anyone for that matter. Sakura narrowed her eyes right back at him. Jade eyes burning. For some reason this was mildly entertaining Sasuke. Obviously his brother as well was amused because he hadn't left yet.

" You know why I did it." Neji said softly, his voice lowering in volume. Softening when speaking to her. His face eased of annoyance and turned gentle. Something Sasuke had never seen from the Hyuuga either, that was interesting.

Sakura sighed and pulled her arm out of his grip. She raised a hand and smoothed her hair back from her face it had been sticking to it and now it was pushed back out of the way revealing how very large her jade eyes were with out all her hair to distract the eyes from her beauty. She was stunning, and she looked annoyed.

" Who the hell is Captain going to tell? Shisui? And who the hell would Sasuke tell? Naruto? Why would they tell anyone idiot?" Sakura said with a huff of anger. She looked upset again. She didn't get upset often.

" Their both as social as rocks." Itachi's eye brow raised, Sasuke's eye twitched.

" Gossip. I don't like it." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his bare chest as she had been doing previously. Everyone looked at him. He hadn't wanted to interrupt the private moment between lovers, but he didn't like seeing Sakura upset, and he knew for a fact she was still upset with him. He didn't like it at all. Sakura didn't say a word to him but she waved a hand in the air, as if saying ' you see?'

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

" Are you keeping your relationship a secret for a certain reason then?" Itachi asked. He wanted to know why Neji seemed so shocked to see someone, no less him, come into the spring and catch him red handed with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, obviously Sakura was that cookie jar.

Sakura was also upset. She obviously didn't like the way Neji so obviously wanted to keep their relationship hidden, she seemed almost frustrated. How long has this relationship been going on in secret anyway? Was that why there were no clues about who she was seeing in a romantic fashion because all those relationship were being kept secret?

What was it about Hyuuga's Sakura liked so much? First the Hyuuga heiress Hinata Hyuuga, and now Neji Hyuuga her cousin? Did she get a kick out of seeing the two cousin's as her lovers? Or wasn't it on purpose? Why was she acting so different with Neji then Hinata? With Hinata she had been possessive, sexy, and playful. With Neji she looked comfortable with him, like his parents and any other couple would be comfortable, she also looked more upset then anything at the moment.

Did she act different for her different lovers? Which way was the real Sakura? Did she put on different faces for them? Or was her lovers that much different from each other that she had to be different for each one? Hinata was shy, and a woman, so it would be natural for one of them to take the dominating role in the relationship, so obviously Sakura, and now with a male lover was Sakura submissive? Neji didn't seem the sort to be submissive in the bedroom, and so Itachi had to figure she wasn't the lead in this relationship.

She didn't seem to be all that submissive either, kicking him in her anger, so obviously comfortable enough to do so. Not shy at least. So obviously not a new lover, was Neji Hyuuga to her.

So it all came back to why Neji Hyuuga was keeping this relationship secret and how long Sakura has had to keep it secret.

Neji looked uncomfortable with the question.

" His Uncle forbid him from seeing me." Sakura said and obviously cold, or tired of standing, slid down into the water and reclined. Neji looked back at her as if she had just committed a crime, sitting when in her ANBU captain's prescience.

" Why?" Sasuke asked. Itachi had forgotten he was even in the Spring again. He sighed.

" Might as well get comfortable it's a long story." Sakura said obviously tired already of having to look up at them as they stood, or feeling silly sitting by herself. She said such in a way that sounded like their wasn't much to the story at all, but Itachi sighed and took a seat a little to Sakura's right leaving a good bit of room for the Hyuuga to sit back down beside his lover. Neji did sit after Itachi his ANBU captain sat and seemed almost uncomfortable again to be sitting next to Sakura when someone else was around to see.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura, shamelessly close enough for their arms to brush. Itachi raised an eye brow at him at the same time Sakura sighed. Sasuke ignored both and reclined like she did closing his eyes but so obviously listening.

Itachi wondered how this would look if anyone walked in on this scene. Three members of ANBU. Two Uchiha's, an Hyuuga, and one Sakura Haruno. It sounded like the intro to a bad joke.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter: **

**Told you it was SakuXCentric lol. This is a long bath scene XDDD**

**Kyo~**


	4. The truth of friendship

**Back again ne? This is actually going to be a longer fic then I first thought! Good thing I decided to take it out of One-shot for ne? :D**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Please put down the chainsaw Mr. Lawyer!**

**Chapter four: The truth of friendship. **

" Sakura is too far into the Uchiha clan. Uncle wants nothing to do with that sort of dispute taking her would result in." Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura sighed as Neji said that. Sasuke frowned.

" Too far into our clan?" he asked curiously. How was she too far into their clan. Sakura wasn't even an Uchiha. She hung around Hinata Hyuuga and even obviously him, Neji Hyuuga, all the time. How could she be too far into the Uchiha clan?

" Don't be foolish little brother." Itachi said with a deep voice. Sasuke looked around Sakura and Neji to his brother on the other side. He had to almost lean over Sakura to do it, but she didn't seem to mind, though he blushed faintly at the proximity to her naked flesh.

" Sakura is very close to the Uchiha clan, even before she was made the clan's medic. Neji's right. If he, or any one of his clan members, were to try to take Sakura, father would take it as stealing something that belongs to the Uchiha clan." Itachi said watching Sakura closely, to see maybe if she objected to being called a possession of his clan. She didn't even open her closed eyes. She stayed reclined, and seemingly relaxed.

" So why even get into a relationship at all?" Sasuke asked going back to his reclined position.

Neji did the most peculiar thing he, instead of actually saying something, looked to Sakura. As if _she_ had been the one to start the relationship in the first place. Itachi raised his eye brows in surprise. Was she?

She of all people should know that getting involved with a Hyuuga would never amount to anything except rivalry between two clans. She could never be able to marry Neji if that was her intention, but maybe that wasn't why she got into the relationship at all.

Perhaps she loved the Hyuuga, or maybe she had gotten into the relationship because she didn't have to marry him, she could be his lover with out having to marry, because they never _would_ be allowed.

Sakura didn't looked like she was deeply in love with the Hyuuga, but he hadn't seen her with him more then just these few moments, and she wasn't bound to act like his lover when there were people like him and Sasuke around. Itachi almost mourned that fact. He had wanted to see what face she would put on for the Hyuuga this time. Would it be much different from the one she gave Hinata Hyuuga? Would she have love in those jade eyes, or just possession, like when she looked at Hinata Hyuuga? Did she love any of her lovers? Why did she have so many? What was the reasoning in that?

Sakura opened her eyes finally. She rose into a sitting position instead of her reclined relaxed one and she smirked.

" Because I seduced him, isn't it perfectly clear?" Sakura said with a seductive smile as she turned to Neji. He looked embarrassed all of a sudden his face tinted pink, he looked almost ashamed he had let himself be seduced of all things. Itachi's amusement grew. So that was how she was playing was it?

She leaned over and captured Neji's mouth with hers. Sasuke stiffened. He had never seen her kiss anyone, and he certainly had to say he didn't like it. The kiss wasn't very long just a soft mending of lips and then she pulled away ran her fingers along his jaw and then she stood and walked away as if no one else was in the Spring, just ignoring them all. Itachi watched her go as did Neji and Sasuke.

Was he the only one who noticed that pained look?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura rubbed a hand over her face as she climbed her way into her empty bed. She sighed and laid on her bed spreading her arms out wide. So much for keeping that secret. Now the Captain would be watching her more then ever. There was nothing Uchiha Itachi liked more then something he couldn't figure out. She hated to encourage him, but what could she do about it? She couldn't help but be fascinating, hello she had green eyes the color of emeralds in the moon light and hair the color of cherry blossoms in the spring. Fascinating was just like her middle name, Unique.

She turned her head to watch the sun rise over Konoha's streets. She sighed. It was just a little bit lonely by herself. When her parents had died when she was fourteen she had learned to live on her own. She sucked up her pain because she wasn't the only one with out parents. Her own teammate even, Naruto had never even known his parents. She winced. Though it hurt much more when you know what you have lost then when you have never had it and it's gone.

The house seemed so much more empty with only her in it. She could still hear her mother calling her to breakfast. Hear her father gentle laughter. Her mother had been a lot like Tsunade brash as could be, and her father had been the gentle soul. Though her father would have brought down anyone who would have hurt his little girl. Of course she had never told them about how she constantly was teased as a child. She had often wondered why she was born with pink hair and green eyes when her parents had neither. Her mother had black hair the color of night and eyes the color of the ocean, her father had red hair and eyes like the sun. So why did she end up with hair like flowers and eyes like gems?

She had wondered that and yet her parents had thought her a gift. A unique flower that they would always cherish and watch grow. They had been furious when she had signed up to become a Kunoichi. Risking life and limb in such a dangerous job. She flinched slightly in remembrance of that argument. They had always argued after that. Year after year she had tried to become a Kunoichi and up until they died they begged her to step down and become something like them. Be just this _once_ like her parents.

She hadn't done such, because she was different, and she was a freak, she _had _to stand up for herself some how so she had made a vow to be stronger to prove she was worth something after all. She had proven that, but what worth was that vow, made accomplished, when there was no one around to show it had been completed?

" SA-KU-RA-CHAN! Are you awake?" She sat up with a groan. Of course, of course. She hadn't even been to bed and of course she would be interrupted.

She rubbed a hand over her face and tired eyes then ran a hand through her hair. When had it gotten lose? She waited, knowing her interrupter of sleep would walk on up to her room anyway.

Three

Two

The bedroom door slammed open. One.

She was a little off her game it seemed. That or Naruto was faster then he usually was. Naruto grinned in her door way.

" Sakura-chan your awake!" Like she wouldn't have been with all the racket he made?

" Yes." She pulled her legs off the bed and sat on it's edge.

" What is it now Naruto?" She asked pulling all her long hair up and into a up-do with a conveniently located band. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sly grin.

" Ne don't you remember Sakura-chan? Today you said you'd train with me!" She thought back to when she had said that, and frowned. When was that again?

" Aww Sakura-chan! Don't tell me you forgot!" Naruto whined.

" When did I say that again?" She asked with a hand to her chin in thought, eyes closed. When had she said that?

" If you remember you said back then ' in two years idiot then I'll train with you.' It's been two years to this day! Time to train!" She opened her eyes to look at him.

" Back then?" She asked as he pulled her to her feet with a hand to her arm. She stood letting him pull her out of her door. She sighed. Only he would remember something like that, let alone expect to actually have something she had told him to stop bugging her to heart, Two years later at that. She smiled to herself as she allowed the idiot to pull her out the door. His grin lit the morning like the sun.

Well she didn't love him because he was smart after all. She loved this idiot because exactly the way he was, an idiot, but also he was like this. Remembering words she had said to him two years ago, and then getting excited over this day.

" I've been waiting a long time for this day Sakura-chan so don't go easy on me!" Naruto said as he continued to pull her down the road to the nearest training grounds she figured.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

Sasuke was curious to how it was a man like Neji Hyuuga, the twenty year old genius of the Hyuuga clan, and third in command of ANBU, could be so easily seduced. Well it could be obviously that Sakura was just very good at seducing, or that Neji Hyuuga had been attracted to her to begin with. Or maybe both were true. Sakura was easy on the eyes, and she attracted people like Naruto did by her aura and her smile, her kind words, and even her genius. It would then be easy to fall in love with Sakura Haruno.

Was Neji Hyuuga in love with her? The way his face had gentled with her would seem to say yes. A man didn't look at someone with such a gentle face if he didn't care for her. Didn't love her enough to let her into his heart. Then the question came to, _why_ did Sakura seduce the Hyuuga when she clearly knew that she wouldn't be able to be with him? Sakura wasn't stupid in any sense of the word, she was every bit of the genius that his brother was, and brilliant like the Hyuuga and Nara.

Did she not love the Hyuuga then? Was that why she started a relationship that would go no further then it was now? Someone wouldn't seduce someone else unless they had good reason to do so. So what was Sakura's reasons?

Sasuke was shamed to say he didn't know his teammate as well as he had hoped he would, but why would he know something like this about her? They didn't speak about their relationships when it applied to dating, or attraction, or the such. So why would he know anything about this side of her? He just had to think things over on his own, because clearly she still wasn't speaking to him, he had hurt her and he was mad that he had lost his temper and did so.

His mother had cooled his head and helped him realize that it wasn't Sakura's fault that she was so very unique or that his clan had taken an interest in her. Sakura had no say in things like that. She wasn't from a clan and the Uchiha clan had a right to her like any other clan did. She was free game so to say. His father had obviously went to great lengths to pull her further into their clan, and so if anyone was at fault it was his father not Sakura.

He was frankly starting to miss spending time with her casually, or not. He didn't like that she was angry or hurt because of his words, and he really didn't like when she wasn't talking to him. He had never casually touched Sakura, but at the Onsen he had sat at her side as close as he dared and brushed his arm with hers. A touch he had meant to let her know he was sorry with out saying so. She had just sighed. He didn't know if she forgave him or not. Maybe he would actually have to plainly tell her he was sorry, but he was sure she had understood his gesture. She had always been able to pick out subtle things like body language and hidden emotions.

He wondered if Naruto knew that she was with the Hyuuga, or if_ anyone_ did for that matter. It was obvious the Hyuuga wanted it kept a secret and he wouldn't be going around telling people about the relationship if Sakura so clearly didn't want people to find out.

Sasuke was curious though. He had never seen Sakura like that around anyone, not even the Hyuuga before that night. She had been so comfortable like she was around him and Naruto, but there had been something else, a different sort of comfort there in the shadows. It wasn't just a friendship sort of comfort it was a comfort like someone very familiar with the other and knew how to mold themselves to that person and not conflict with anything but mend with someone, a thing that he had only seen his father and mother do. It was a lovers sort of comfort he had seen between the two.

He had never felt anything like that from her. It was warm. Almost like the waters had been, a warm comfort that he had enjoyed feeling. Then there was that kiss she had given the Hyuuga and the familiar touch to his skin. He didn't like that feeling he got in his chest when he saw her kiss someone else. When she touched the Hyuuga. He didn't like it _at all. _

There was a difference between his brother touching her and the Hyuuga. He didn't want Itachi to do anything like kiss her or anything, that made him pale all over again, but he didn't mind his brother touching her. He hadn't like her touching the Hyuuga or kissing someone. He had never seen her do either in such a way. Not a friendly way, but in a way that he had never seen from her. He couldn't pinpoint what it was last night, but he could now. She had acted not like his teammate he had known for seven or more years, but she was acting like a woman. He didn't like it. He didn't want her to go changing like that when it wasn't directed toward him.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

" You held back." Naruto said as he walked out of her bathroom towel drying his hair. He wore nothing to cover his wet tanned body, beads of water clung to his tanned muscles but most of the water ran down his skin, skin that was just a tad warmer then anyone else. Sakura suspected he always ran a fever like temperature because of the Kyuubi under his skin.

Sakura lay on her bed watching him, her head tilted to the side, her arms behind her neck acting as a pillow. She lay on her back her eyes were tired but focused on him. His wounds had healed already thanks to the Kyuubi. She had healed her own wounds of course. She didn't have to work today after all, she could afford to use her chakra just to heal herself this once.

" No, I'm tired." She said softly closing her eyes as he dropped the towel he had been using to dry his hair on her floor. He was a messy person. She moved her head back toward the ceiling so if she opened her eyes it would be on that, not him. The bed dipped with his added weight and he crawled over to her. She was dressed in one of Kakashi's old shirts and Naruto's orange boxers. Sleeping clothes, she had already taken her shower while he had raided her kitchen for ramen and then took his own shower.

He climbed over her so that he knelt on hands and knees over her, his blond bangs brushed her cheeks and eye lids. They were cool and damp against her skin. She sighed and took in his familiar scent. A comforting scent if ever she smelled one.

" If you were tired you should have said something and we could have waited until later to train." He said lowering himself so his body rested lightly on her own, his chest pressing to hers, she felt his heart thumping against her, and felt her heart slow into a rhythm to match his.

" Who could have slept with you making such a racket. I had been trying to." Sakura said but didn't even open her eyes with the conversation or his weight firmly placed on top of her.

" I would have waited." He said his voice deepening.

" Would you?" She asked opening her eyes at last and meeting his startling aqua with deep emerald.

" Yes." She wondered when the conversation had shifted from training and sleep to something all together different.

He lowered his eyes to her lips, and then back to her eyes, asking permission to kiss her. She didn't respond with words but lifted her head and sealed her mouth to his. He tasted like ramen of course, but he also tasted like desire.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

It had been a long hard life for her. When team seven was almost broken apart because of Sasuke's clan wanting him to advance faster with a better team, Sakura was forced apart from not only Sasuke but Naruto as well. Back then their team and friendship had just began, but she was still fighting for them, to get them all together again.

She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to have no one to lean on in hard times, she didn't want to be called a freak because she was the only Kunoichi with out a team, she had already been called a freak because of her unique coloring.

She couldn't stand alone, but that was exactly what she was forced to do. Stand alone. The only way the clan would be happy with Sasuke staying on team seven would be for Sasuke to get different training and advance faster then the others. So Kakashi started to specially train with Sasuke, and yet the clan refused to allow Sasuke Uchiha to be on a team as weak as theirs.

So then Naruto decided the only way Sasuke would stay was for him to go train with Jiraiya and get stronger, which then really did leave her alone. With out her teammates, and with out her sensei. It was like Team seven had never even existed.

Sakura was forced to do the only thing she could. She would have to get stronger as well, to keep Sasuke Uchiha, to keep Naruto Uzumaki, and to keep Hatake Kakashi with her. She would have to work hard. She wanted to make them _want_ to be with her, make them _want_ to be proud to be on her team, to _want _to even acknowledge her.

Around that timing was when the great sanin Tsunade came as Hokage. Sakura was relaxed because the Hokage was a woman, and would be easier then a man to ask what she was about to. Sakura didn't just jump into what she would do, she studied the Hokage, her strengths, her personality, weakness, and all so before she even asked to be trained.

There were other people she could have trained with. From Ibiki, she could have honed in her interrogation, and specialized in that. She could have called on Anko and asked help in learning about Summons. She could have asked anyone really, but she chose the most powerful person in the village for a reason.

If she was going to get stronger, she was going to do it the hard way, and she was going to make sure that she was worth looking at as a teammate and a Kunoichi. She went to the Hokage because she knew that when she got stronger she would be well known if not for her strengths, then for her association with the Hokage as her apprentice.

Team seven didn't even get back together until after they took the Chunin exams and then they even split up again less formally to take on more training. Sakura was using her medical skills now, and Naruto was being trained to fight off Akatsuki, while Sasuke was working with Anko and her snakes.

Sakura had little time for anyone while she was training to get stronger, so she didn't really feel all that alone. She though had little time for herself as well, none the less friends. So all the friendships she had built up came crumbling down in those days. She didn't have time for them, for anyone. She had to get stronger if she didn't want to be alone. She hadn't realized that getting stronger as she was, really was _causing_ her to be alone.

It took many years for her to master the medical skills, and fight as a Kunoichi. When she had learned all she could from Tsunade she had taken to training with Ibiki because she knew that she would need to be harder edged. She would need those skills. She had too. It also opened the way for ANBU.

Sakura hadn't even planned on joining it. Tsunade had asked her if she would be willing, and Sakura had agreed. Tsunade had told her upfront she would be more needed here in the village, but she would be sent on missions outside the village still.

Sasuke had joined his father and the Uchiha's on the police force, and Naruto made his way slowly up to Hokage rank. Naruto had a long way, but he was working on his dream. Sasuke was closer to his father like Itachi never would be, and Sakura had gained the strength and recognition she wanted, and yet here they all were.

Here she was...

How did it all come to this she wondered. When she had gained strength she had lost her friends, and when she joined ANBU she had been forced to pull in her emotions. So for some reason her old 'friends' kept asking her for favors, and some of those requests she didn't think she would ever do, she did, some of those things she never thought they would ever even ask her, She never thought they would be so...desperate. She did them though because they had been her friends, she did what they asked because she wanted to help them. She did what she did _for _them, and them alone.

She regretted it yes, she hated that she deceived people, she hated that she lied, she _hated _that she could never love anyone. She winced. She could never love because they wasn't hers. She promised to help Hinata, Tenten, Ino. She promised to help them all. To help Tenten, to help Hinata, and to help Ino. She helped and it didn't get her anywhere... except more alone.

**XxXxXxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Told you it was one of my more serious fic's. As for this chap, yes we also get some SakuXNaruto on top of the SakuXNeji! Sakura has to have a thing for guys with N first names lol. JK :D**

**Any questions? Comments? Complaints? ' WTF'S? If so...review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


	5. Why love hurts

**I know you missed me! Even a little bit? XD Welcome back! Hope you enjoy more drama and epicness!**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't kill me! I don't own Naruto! I own a new puppy though :D My sweet puppy had a puppy of her own :D It brings warmth to the heart! **

**Chapter five: Why love hurts. **

Sakura tapped her lip with the eraser of her pencil. In front of her lay an open book of notes, a half finished scroll, and a cup of tea. She sat in a small quiet cafe that people rarely visit anymore. Mainly the older ones come and they usually are quiet enough for Sakura to come here to read or relax while going over things. Plus she got to have some sweet bean buns and tea while doing so.

It was nice to get away from her own life sometimes. The drama people keep pushing onto her. Their life troubles that she just 'has' to 'help fix'. She was sick of it. Wasn't it good enough for them all to have her protecting the village and bringing them back from death? Why did they have to ask her to do such things for them? Why did she have to involve herself into their matters when she would rather deal with her own problems?

What sort of friends asked that of you? But Sakura did all it willingly because she knew that if she did she would gain their friendship, something she had lost in her life while trying to get stronger for the village and her teams sake. For her own sake. She didn't want to be some girl, she wanted to be Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi, medic, and genius. Yet all she was now to all her female 'friends' was Sakura Haruno, fool, and tool.

She closed her eyes and set the pencil and scroll onto the table she leaned back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. What a bother. Even her teammates didn't seem to like her as they should any more. Sasuke was mad at her because she had inadvertently 'stolen' his family's attention. Naruto wasn't mad at her, but he would be hurt, because she couldn't be with him. Kakashi was no doubt disappointed in her.

Why was it that she was such a disappointment when all she did was try her best to make Konoha a better place? How did she turn into the anti-hero of Konoha? The villain and yet savior as well? Why couldn't she be normal and live a normal life? Why couldn't she go shopping and laugh with girl friends? Sakura rubbed a hand over her tired eyes.

She couldn't do those things for many reasons. One, being she had no girl friends. All her 'friends' wanted something from her. Two, being that Sakura didn't have that much spare time. She was a doctor which means she's on call unless on a mission, and then when on missions she focuses on that and _only_ that. Third, being that she wouldn't know how to laugh anymore. She couldn't force a laugh out of her throat, and she wondered when it would be that she would ever be able to freely have fun again with out the pressures of everything on her. Sure she could fake a laugh, Sai was a better teacher then he was a learner.

When could she ever laugh with_ out_ the knowledge of what she did on her shoulders? How could she live and laugh with the betrayal she committed against close friends of hers? How could she ever again laugh? Smile? Thus Sakura figured this would just have to be how it was.

She would smile for them, but she wouldn't be able to laugh for them. Laughter comes from happiness, and Sakura was far from happy.

She opened her eyes and was startled to see scarlet ones peering down at her. She gasped. He smiled and deactivated his Sharingan. She frowned at him for startling her, and sneaking up on her at the same time.

He sat across her while she calmed her heart. She had to wonder why he had his Sharingan activated in the first place while staring down at her.

" Stop using your Sharingan so much Shisui, you'll ruin your eye sight." He smiled at her leaning back in the chair across her as he peered at the scroll she had laid out before her and her notes.

" Some _light_ reading on sealing jutsu is it?" He asked with a almost boyish smile. She sighed and leaned forward to roll up her scrolls and notes and stuff them into her bag.

" What do you want Shisui?" She had wanted a little peace and quiet but after all why did she think she would ever get any? His onyx eyes were light but they also hid something she still couldn't quite grab onto. He smiled at her.

" Why do I have to want something when I come see you? I could simply want to see how your doing. After all since you and Sasu-chan got into a fight you haven't been over." She winced.

" I figured I'd give him some space. I've been hanging around your family too much." Shisui clucked his tongue at her and then smirked at the middle age waitress who asked him if he'd like anything. He leered at her for a moment then asked for tea. When she was gone and Shisui turned onyx eyes back to Sakura her eye brow was raised.

" Your useless aren't you." She said as she put her head in her hand. He laughed softly.

" Not in everything." He said with that boyish grin. She wondered how he could still be so childish at almost thirty years old. (27)

" What did you need Shisui. I have things to do." She said taking a long drink of tea then setting the cup down empty with a long sigh coming out of her parted lips.

" Itachi's been watching you lately." He said after a silence that lasted all of two seconds.

She snorted and pulled her hair off her neck and quickly tied it back after looking at the cloudy weather outside.

" I know he is." She said. Shisui frowned.

" Do you know_ why_?" He asked curiously, eyes watching her every movement as she tied all her hair back.

" I rather not encourage him that much to stalking me Shisui." He snorted, this time a laugh.

" Give him a break he's just different. Besides you must have did something _very_ interesting to have him continuously trying to figure you out." Sakura smiled swiftly at him in half amusement part pain.

" Just teased him. Hinata came over and I made him believe she was my lover." Shisui wagged his eyes brows at the mention of some yuri, she swatted at him with her hand and he laughed.

" Why'd you go and do that?" He asked with amusement.

" He's easy to tease and I figured maybe I could have some fun with it." Shisui frowned.

" He _is_ easy to ruffle, but I wouldn't do it on purpose anymore. Itachi's a strange one Sakura, and I don't want you getting hurt, or him getting attached." Sakura was the one who frowned this time.

" I don't see a problem with him getting attached. He is my friend too Shisui. Besides his mother and father want me into the clan they certainly aren't having me marry Sasuke, and your not a close second let alone their first choice." Shisui sighed deeply.

" That's not the problem and you know it Sakura." She sighed too.

" Right." There was a deep silence again between them again as the waitress brought back the tea, he smiled her way but didn't flirt again. She looked disappointed but he turned his head away from her to look else where.

He looked out the window they were seated next too. He frowned at the empty streets and the sudden start of rain. He was silent for a while staring out the window, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just an uneasy one for them.

" Do you mind if I stayed over again?" He asked softly so not to be over heard. She heard him though. She turned to stare out the window as well watching the rain with him.

" No, I don't mind."

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

**A month later:**

Sakura sat at her chair in her office, on the second floor of the hospital. She sighed as she finally finished the last of the days paperwork. She rubbed the back of her neck to try to get out the cricks. Someone knocked on her office door. She could feel who it is before the woman even walked in. Tenten smiled at her.

" Hey Sakura. Finished up enough to chat with me over lunch?" Sakura nodded and stood smiling at the bun haired woman.

" Sure Tenten." Sakura followed the woman out, stopping only to lock her office, and sign out for the nurses to know she was leaving for the day. Someone would find her if they needed her for a sudden emergency, after all they have never failed to find her any other time.

Tenten walked at her side down the street from the Hospital, she looked relaxed but Sakura could tell she was concerned. Sakura already knew that the woman had sought her out for a reason not just for her intriguing company. They always had their own motives for seeing her. _Every single one of them. _

Tenten was beating around the bush however as she engaged Sakura in small talk. How was she doing? How did she like the sunny weather for the last week? Any new missions yet? Anything useful she read in any scrolls lately? Just silly things to keep the conversation and company in good spirits, for what was coming wasn't an amusing conversation. It would be a serious one. Sakura knew all too well what Tenten wanted to say and ask her. It had only been half a year from the start when she had asked the same things of her. She, of course, wouldn't be the only one to ask of her help in certain things like this. For some reason people found her to be a good help when they needed it.

Finally deciding on a small little cafe they took their table and ordered lunch, while they waited Tenten told her about a training session she had with Lee and her sensei Gai. While also telling her about getting a gift from Kiba that was a set of sharpening tools for her weapons. She teased that now the only thing she needed was a couple hundred sets of hands to sharpen all her weapons at once, since it would take days for her to do so for each of her many weapons with only her one set.

When the food came the ate in silence and when they sat drinking tea finished, then Sakura awaited when she would talk. Sakura felt the air change and knew before Tenten even opened her pale lips that now was when she would reveal her real motives.

" How is he doing?" Tenten asked her eyes were almost sad, but curious to the question.

" He failed every one of my tests." Sakura said and leaned back in her chair calmly sipping her tea. Tenten gripped her own tea in both her hands, they clenched at the cup in her sudden serge of pain.

" All of them?" She asked voice quivering.

" All of them." Sakura repeated.

" You haven't told him have you about this..?" Tenten asked. _This,_ Sakura figured, was this testing Tenten had requested in the first place. Tenten had after all asked her to help Neji with his social skills, and dealings with women. Tenten was afraid Neji would be seduced by some hussy out in the field, since he had no dealings with women in the first place. Sakura was unsure why she wanted her to do such a thing from the start. It was so obvious that Tenten cared for Neji in a different way then just as her teammate.

So for what ever reason she had asked Sakura for help, and so Sakura had put Neji Hyuuga to the test and seduced him. He had failed and now Sakura was to report his failings.

" Do you think perhaps he found out?" Tenten asked obviously not wanting to think that her teammate was so helpless to women that he would be seduced so easily by any female who came at him.

" No." Sakura said and paused as the waiter came and refilled their tea. When he left she turned back to the woman.

" I doubt he would fail this when it comes to something like that. He is efficient when it comes to his job. He would never allow himself to be fooled so easily." Sakura said and took another think of tea. Her second cup, this conversion was lasting longer then she would have hoped.

" I'm worried though. He was after all fooled by you Sakura." Sakura looked the girl in the eyes.

" He trusts me. Why would he even question my motives when he's known me as long as the rest of the rookie twelve?" Tenten didn't look like she even believed that for a moment.

" Are you sure it's not because he_ wanted_ to be seduced by you?" Sakura was silent for a long moment. She was treading on thin ice. She knew what she had been asked to do, and she knew that this woman also loved the man she had seduced for her.

" I think that he was curious like anyone else would have been in that situation. I am sure that he only gave in because he had never had such a thing happen to him before and he was curious enough to want to see what it was like to be with a woman." Tenten looked almost relieved and so Sakura figured she had wormed her way out of a potentially bad situation.

" How do I know that he won't be seduced by anyone else when it counts?" Which she meant when he was on a mission out side Konoha. She cared that much about her teammate that she didn't want him stabbed in the back, Sakura wondered if Tenten realized that as his teammate, asking Sakura to seduce him, was the same thing as betrayal if he found out about this.

" Would you like to me to ask someone else to help then? To try?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked shocked then scared.

" No! No... I don't want anyone actually falling in love with him after all..." She laughed a sound that was harsh and almost crazed. She had been in love with Neji for a long time.

" I know that you won't fall in love with Neji... after all Sakura. I don't have to worry about you, but anyone else wouldn't be loyal enough like that." Sakura wondered if she should take that as a compliment to her, or an insult to everyone else. If Tenten would just suck up her courage and had seduced him to start then she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. Sakura knew that Neji didn't see Tenten as anything more then a friend and almost sister however, so she knew that this love was one sided and that even if Tenten had tried she would have failed and created a rift between her and Neji. Maybe Tenten had realized that from the start.

" He will not fail when it counts." Sakura repeated to the woman. Tenten nodded her head looking more encouraged now then she had. She looked to actually believe her this time when she said it.

" Then are you done with me?" Sakura asked not meaning as in lunch or the conversation, but as to ask was Tenten finished using her like this. Could she end this 'relationship' with Neji or not?

Tenten didn't look as if she misunderstood at all thankfully, though she did look concerned.

" Do you think he's fallen in love with you? I don't want to hurt him by asking you to end it." Which clearly meant that she had thought that by the time she had wanted a report on his progress she had either figured Neji wouldn't fail or that if he did that he would improve, and or break it off with her after he had his fun. In which Sakura found insulting that Tenten didn't think she was worth anything then one good shag. She however ignored it.

" He will get over it." Sakura said standing. She had just sent a subtle hint back to the woman that she had insulted her and so Sakura had warned her not to do so again. Tenten's eyes widened in sudden alarm.

" So your ending it then?" Tenten asked hoping that Sakura wouldn't be angry enough with her insult that she would keep with Neji for the hell of it.

" I will. When he gets over his pain you will then have to ease your way into his heart. Do so slowly, and if you do it right you'll gain the entrance you need, and you won't have to worry about him being seduced by anyone else." Sakura laid a pile of money on the table and left with out hearing a response. She clucked her tongue in annoyance.

She didn't like having to do this to Neji in the first place. She certainly liked him better then Tenten. Women after all were manipulative as hell. Men she could figure out easily, women were sometimes just too bothersome to deal with. She huffed. Now she sounded like that lazy pineapple head.

She was sure Neji would be upset, and even more confused then anything when she ended their secret relationship. He maybe would figure he did something wrong at the Onsen or even try to get her not to break things off. She sighed. Why had she even agreed to this anyway? Probably for the same reason she had agreed to help Ino, and Hinata. She was just that type of person and people expected things from her. Everyone did and they never expected her to say no.

Why couldn't people want to be with her just because they liked her? Why couldn't people want to be with her just because she was her? But if she had learned something from anything in life, it was that everyone no matter who it was, expected, or other wise wanted, something from you or out of your friendship.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

His silver eyes were clouded as he bent to press his mouth to hers one last time before he fell on his back panting at her side. He ran a hand over his face. He looked over at the pink haired beauty at his side her bared breasts glistened with his sweat and hers from their actions previous. Kami she was breath taking in more ways then one it seemed.

He didn't know what had gotten into her. She had suddenly dragged him out of his office at ANBU H.Q. , Itachi would kill him for skipping his paperwork, and brought him to her house and suddenly stripped him of his clothes. He wasn't complaining of course, but he was concerned. She had been silent the whole time they had been engaging in intercourse, and he thought there was something very sad about her today.

He felt like he was seeing something inside of her that she had never showed him before, and he was slightly worried why she was upset for. Because she so clearly was. Well maybe not so clearly because she was as blank now a days as a brick wall. He supposed through even walls had cracks.

He reached over and touch her cheek gently pushing stray strands away from her cheek. They were clinging. He was stiff almost sore but he moved anyway to lean over and brush her lips with his own. They tasted ripe, sweet, full and swelled from his kisses.

" Sakura...I-" he began but she cut him off with a jerk to his long untied hair.

" Don't." She said softly. He frowned at her his head titled back slightly from the force of her pull on his hair.

" Why not?" He asked unsure. She closed her eyes and sighed softly her breath played along his hard pressed lips.

" It won't help anything." She said and turned her head away from him. He blinked in surprise.

" What?" He asked confused.

" Saying it, won't help_ anything_. Besides, _you promised._" She pushed at his shoulder and he moved so she could sit up, he sat up as well leaning back on his elbows, as she sat naked in her bed. Hair a mess of flowers, and skin a pale contrast to the black of her sheets. They were usually green.

Her hair blocked most of his view from her face, but that feeling of sadness returned in his gut. What was this feeling from? Her? Something wrong perhaps?

" Is this about my uncle?" he asked suddenly. She stiffened. He went tense. He knew where this was going now.

" Do you regret it then? Was all this for nothing?" He asked a sharp pain throbbing in his chest.

" For nothing? No. Regret it? Yes, every damn day." She said with a voice he couldn't quite place and not seeing her face he couldn't put the emotion together properly. It sounded vaguely upset, at least he could tell that, but not exactly what kind of emotion it was.

" Then why even start this? Why did you _chose me_ Sakura? There are plenty of other men that you could have chosen from. You could have even chosen an Uchiha and save all the other clans from a rivalry because of them. So why did you chose to torture me _and_ yourself?" he asked and watched her in surprise as she stood from her bed. Her long hair trailing down her bare back brushing the curve of her rear. She walked to her dresser and pulled out clothes, pulling them on she was silent but when she was dressed she turned back to him as he sat naked on her bed.

" It would seem that I'm a masochist." She didn't say anything more then that. She just left and he had a feeling that that sorrow had been because this had been her last time with him. Their last shared bed, their last shared kiss, and their last shared passion. Sakura Haruno had just ended her relationship, secret or not, with him. He winced and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

He had known it wouldn't last very long, knew they could never take this any where further then what it was, so then... why did it hurt this much?

However saying that she was a masochist... did that mean that it had hurt her to break their relationship off? If so...why did she do it? She still had time...didn't she?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**As I said, no designated chapter page numbers! It just so happens a good cut off spot in the one-shot is after seven pages lol. Strictly coincidental! :D Hope your enjoying the fic! :D A little ShisuiXSaku? **

**Your all like O.o WTF No more NejiXSaku? Sorry! Lol all will be revealed dundundun!**

**Any questions? Comments? Complaints? 'WTF's? If so review! If not review anyway! :D**

**Kyo~**


	6. We all fall down

**Hello my pets! A wee bit damp this morning but we all get over it lol. Enjoy the chapter keep the reviews coming! It feeds my SOUL! XDD**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I swears! ):**

**Chapter six: We all fall down.**

Why is his third in command sulking? It was a strange day when he walked into the Hyuuga's office to ask for the mission reports on squad four, and found one Neji Hyuuga sitting at his desk looking like his dog had been killed by his best friend and then his best friend had died of rabies and then his parents had told him both his dog and friend were never real. **( O.o what? Itachi has issues.)**

He had never seen the Hyuuga look so... tragic before. What had happened now?

" Should I come back later?" Itachi asked leaning his black clad hip against the doorway of the Hyuuga's, just big enough, office. Just big enough for the mountain of paperwork and desk that is.

The Hyuuga looked up surprised, obviously not paying attention to anything in the real world, caught up in his own thoughts. He hadn't even felt Itachi walk up the hall, let alone stand staring at him for five minutes? It must be a woman, and in which he meant, it must be Sakura. Considering they were in a relationship.

" No, what do you need Captain?" Neji asked straightening his spine. Was that a wince he saw? Itachi sighed mentally. When had he become someone who cared to talk let alone be consoling? Yet he had to ask, because Neji was his third and he needed him in top shape, and Sakura interested him. So yes, he was forced to ask.

" What happened?" Itachi asked walking into the clustered room of mountain-ed paperwork and a small desk that the Hyuuga barely could get around let alone sit at. Neji looked surprised for a moment then he sighed and looked out over the mountains of paper as if looking at scenery. Well Itachi supposed his Sensei had been Might Gai. Of course Neji would pick up some of his sensei's dramatics.

" Is it about Sakura then?" Itachi asked sighing himself.

Neji flinched. In which Itachi took that as a: 'Yes my Superior Uchiha Captain-sama it is about Sakura Haruno let me do the rest of your paperwork and let you get on with you damn life.'

" She left you I take it?" Itachi asked. Neji flinched all over again and turned his eyes back to his captain looking as he had just stepped in something bad. Itachi frowned. Wow he didn't think he was right, why did Sakura do something like that?

" I don't know why she did it, but she did. She ended it." Neji said obviously seeing Itachi's confusion. Itachi must be tired enough to show any emotion at all. He had been doing paperwork none stop for most of the day. He wished he had been doing anything else, he had hoped to find out who else her lovers are. It would be curious to see if she acted different with them. He hated to do this but he was curious and he figured why not ask. Maybe not the best time when Neji had just been ditched by the woman but he was curious and tired enough not to show any pity. Besides the Hyuuga should have known better then to fall in love with Sakura.

" You were her only lover then?" He asked. Neji's silver eyes opened - when had he closed them?- and stared at Itachi for a long moment. Neji looked to be calculating something, before he sighed again. He had been doing that often and it was as contagious as a yawn.

" No. I had it in mind that I wasn't her only lover. I had a feeling she was seeing someone else. Her bed sometimes smelt different, more musky like Ash." Itachi's eyes widened. He had never smelt that scent from her bed before. That meant two things to Itachi. One, that Sakura had not three male lovers but four, or at least _had _that many, and two, her fourth lover, or third however you wanted to look at it in this light, was none other then one of his clan. She had an Uchiha lover after all.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura's eye twitched when she opened her door at three in the morning after a particularly difficult hospital shift, and being woken several times for emergencies, and also the storm outside, to find Sasuke Uchiha dripping wet on her door step. She gazed down his soaked body from the top of his drenched hair laying flat against his neck and face, down his frosted lips almost blue, to his black clan shirt soaked down to the thread holding it together, over well muscled abs, down black nin pants that were not only soaked but muddy, and then down his legs to his feet. He wasn't even injured slightly.

" Alright...what do you want?" Sakura asked obviously figuring out he did not come to her because he was wounded. So obviously something had happened, he wouldn't be soaked and miserable looking on her door step at three am for no reason.

His black eyes were deep as they looked into her jade. She sighed. Of course it would have to do with his clan, or his father, so she stepped aside and allowed him to walk in trailing a mix of water and mud through her house as he walked up her steps, she shut the door with a sigh.

Damn that Uchiha clan, always getting on her last nerve. If it wasn't for Mikoto she would have hated them all, except of course Itachi and Shisui and the somewhat exception of Fugaku who still got on her last nerve most days.

She walked her steps ignoring the way her carpet was stained by the mud now as she would deal with it later, she finished up the steps and walked to her room. There had been more people in this room then any other place she owned. It was sad really. People just liked her bedroom it seemed. Sasuke, who had rarely ever came to her house, made himself at home in her shower. She pushed open the half opened bathroom door with her foot and walked in. She sat on her sink and faced the shower. It was a glass shower so she could see perfectly well that he was letting the water run down his back his head resting against the wall, hands as well. Eyes closed as warm water pelted him. She sighed.

" Do you want to talk about it or would you rather not?" She asked crossing her legs. Sasuke was difficult sometimes. Though much like Itachi so she could figure him out with some trying. She hadn't spent years as his teammate for nothing. She just had to tread carefully. He could act many different ways when he wanted to.

He stayed silent obviously not wanting to talk about it just yet. He stayed in position letting the mud wash away from his body, but he wasn't going to get clean just standing there.

" If you stand there your never going to get clean and the waters going to go cold." She said standing knowing he wouldn't care. She opened the shower door and reached around him to pull her shampoo into hand and she didn't mind that the water was getting on her floor or her with the shower door opened. She could change out of the shirt she had tossed on after her own shower anyway.

She lathered a good amount of soap in hand and then went to his hair. He made a sound, but didn't open his eyes. She washed his hair and soap ran down his face in little bubbles as the water rinsed it out. She applied the conditioner and then shut the shower door to grab a wash cloth and lathered it with soap.

" Sasuke don't make me wash you, you know I will." He didn't move just sighed softly letting the things she had applied to his hair rinse out as he kept his eyes closed and kept his position slightly relaxed and tensed at the same time. She sighed.

" Don't blame me if you start getting an erection then." He stiffened at the words and the cloth on his arms. He then started to relax he even opened his eyes to watch her with Sharingan activated as she washed his arm. His muscles flexed under the cloth and her washing. She ignored it.

He didn't move only watched, didn't speak at all just stared at her with those familiar scarlet eyes.

She had gotten him washed from head to chest before she went to her knees to reach the rest of him, her shirt was more then just damp from the water, that was turning cold now, and the cloth was starting to stick to her skin, but he was slowly relaxing, easing all that tension away from his body.

He had never relaxed at her touch, but it seemed he was growing comfortable with it not to tense up, maybe he even enjoyed it. She was his teammate and friend after all. He talked to her when he needed to and they laughed together as a family. As friends. As Teammates. He trusted her. Which was not something he could say he did for most, if any, people short of her, some of his family, Kakashi, and Naruto.

He had closed his eyes again. She didn't see Sasuke with his Sharingan on very often. Itachi rather keep it on, but Sasuke didn't very often like to keep it active.

She kept the cloth she was washing him with, and her hand, firm yet gentle as she ran the cloth up his legs one by one around his hips and over his abs. She washed his back and his rear soothing the cloth over him. She waited when he didn't tense or move she huffed at him. She wasn't one to feel up her teammates or sexually harass them for that matter, but he wasn't leaving her much choice. She supposed she could just say he was clean enough with out pushing it too far like she was about to. But his silence and his unmoving state was getting on her nerves and one way surely to get someone to take action was to sexually harass them so with out warning she took the cloth to his crotch.

He stiffened, in more ways the one, under the cloth and her hand, but he didn't make a sound or even open his eyes. She made a sound low in her throat in annoyance, now he was just trying to make her angry.

" Sasuke." She said with real threat. He opened Sharingan eyes. His heart had at least picked up under that slight rubbing cleansing and he had started to react, at least his body, but his eyes were just as dark, regardless of the Sharingan. She sighed.

" Come on Sasuke." She stood and allowed him to stand there while she dropped the cloth in the hamper and grabbed a towel. She returned and shut off the water she wrapped the towel around him and pulled his arm, he let himself be pulled away and followed her back to her bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and he sat, still wet as she knelt with her wet clothes on she knelt in front of him on the balls of her feet and placed her hands on his thighs.

" Now. Spit it out." She said through with this silence. She was starting to worry. What had happened with his clan that had affected him to this level? Something they asked of him? Were they making him do something? At a young age they had tried to get him to quit team seven and train with more advanced teams but her and Naruto, along with Kakashi, had argued that and not let him leave their team.

Sakura didn't like when the clan forced Itachi or Sasuke into things like that, and she certainly wouldn't hesitate to kick anyone of that clans ass if she needed to. She was well trained against Uchiha. She could hold her own. She hadn't trained with the best for nothing after all and she didn't just have an two Uchiha teammates old and new, or a sensei with the Sharingan, for nothing, she also was the clan medic and she knew everything there was to know about the Sharingan and the Kekkei genkai. She could easily disable the Kekkei genkai with out much hassle just with a simple input of her own chakra into the eyes and brain. The Uchiha clan would do well not to test her anger.

He sighed. But instead of speaking he pushed himself forward and pressed his mouth to her slightly parted – in surprise- lips. He had never kissed her before, not even that time he had too much _Sake_ and was hitting on the lamp. **( O.o really?)**

His mouth was warm. Warmer then she would have thought. He tasted fresh like the rain and almost like fresh tomatoes. His mouth knew how to mend perfectly against hers and she wondered where he had learned to kiss. He certainly had never been taught by an girl she had ever met, and she knew a lot of people. Perhaps he and Naruto got together one night to er...practice? She blushed at the thought entirely inappropriate as it was, more so in this moment.

His tongue darted out to lick her lips and she sighed. He wasn't going to talk about his problems, and it wasn't the first time someone had tried to distract her like this, or at least used her to vent their troubles. It however, was the first time Sasuke _and _a teammate had done it. She was startled to say the least, she wasn't sure if it was startled in a good way or a bad way. Maybe just in a slightly curious way.

Sasuke had rejected her when they were younger and so she had backed off, she had gotten stronger to try to win his approval, but not just because he had rejected her, but because he had been right. She was weak. Over the years she had treated him as a friend, a close friend like Naruto, and a teammate, and family. Never had she touched him more then she had to, and never had she crossed any line with him like she had all in the hour he had been here.

She wasn't sure why it startled her for him to kiss her. Maybe because he had made it clear that he didn't find her attractive, that he didn't love her, and he didn't want her, or maybe because she had so clearly only seen him as a friend and brother for so long that suddenly having something like this jump into their relationship she was a bit thrown from the loop.

He broke away from her mouth. His chest heaving and hers rising like his to catch breath. He didn't kiss her again he simply let himself fall backward on her bed arms out and eyes closed. She licked her lips savoring the fresh taste. She wouldn't get another taste she knew. It would be inappropriate for her to even think about that kiss as anything other then to distract her. Sakura knew her place, she had been put in it enough times, reminded it enough, to know where it was.

She stood and ignored him, as he wanted. She walked to her closet and pulled another skirt out, and shorts this time. He wouldn't dress, because he hadn't even washed himself properly, and she wasn't fussing with him just to dress him, so she would simply put shorts on. It would be indecent to sleep in next to him with nothing but a shirt on so she pulled on a pair of her black shorts that were hidden under the large cotton shirt. She shut the light out and crawled to the top of her bed she used one arm and chakra to pull him into place at the top of the bed and his towel didn't last the trip but she grabbed it and dried his hair, before she flung it across the room to the hamper, she didn't miss but it didn't quite go in. Finally she flung her black blanket over his nude, and probably cold, body and curled under the blanket herself.

" There's _Sake_ in the cabinet located in the pantry." She said to Sasuke and then ignored him and closed her eyes.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi frowned. He peered into her window. There was a _conveniently_ located tree next to her window after all. Her window was_ conveniently_ not closed, and the curtains _conveniently_ not blocking his view of the bed. So he could clearly see Sakura curled in the black blankets of her bed. Her eyes closed as she lay on her back sleeping. She at least wore a shirt to bed, but he wondered if she usually did when she had a lover over.

The male in bed with her was sitting up in bed, back against the headboard one hand in her hair, the other holding a glass of what didn't look like water, to his lips. _Sake _no doubt. His face was flushed, and there was a bottle of _Sake_ on the bedside table at his side, half empty. His leg was bent but didn't hide the fact that he was naked and sitting on top of the blanket for all to see his nudity.

Itachi had found out she had an Uchiha lover, but he had not thought it was his little brother. He sat puzzled. He was almost positive that his little brother was_ not_ her lover, he would have known that. Sasuke wasn't hard to read when he was concerned, and so he knew his brother, knew that if he was having sex with anyone, let alone Sakura, he would know about it, or at least find some clues. Besides Sakura went out of her way not to touch his brother at all, unless necessary, so he highly doubted that what he was seeing was what it looked like.

Besides Sakura was dressed after all. If they had just been intimate she wouldn't be dressed. So instead of wondering who her Uchiha lover could be now, he wondered why Sasuke was upset enough to go to Sakura, ending up naked and drunk in her bed. Where were his clothes anyway?

Itachi was concerned now. He was always worried about Sasuke in some way or another, but this was different. Now he was concerned because something had obviously happened, and the only reason Sasuke would get upset enough to go to his female teammate and not his male one was because of the clan.

Instead of going into her house, her bed room, and confronting his little brother about the matter he turned and left. Sakura would take care of him, and he would find out what had upset him to begin with.

**XxxXXxXxxXxxX**

Sakura woke to knocking, and then footsteps. She sighed. Why did people always just walk into her house. She didn't have the heart to set traps for them to get hurt with, but yet she was slowly thinking it might be worth doing just to maybe get them to understand her frustrations.

She was tired. She had been thinking for a long time last night about what it could be the clan had done to upset Sasuke, then how to deal with it, and then why the heck he felt the need to distract her with a kiss of all things. He couldn't have just ignored her like he always did when he didn't want to talk? But no with a kiss, he decided to mess with her.

She closed her eyes after opening them a crack. Too bright. Why had she kept the curtains open? Dang it. She felt breathing along her neck, which wasn't something she bothered with. She was use to waking up with someone breathing on her and holding her tight against a warm chest, bare chest at that, but it wasn't strange to wake up to. What was strange was waking up to Sasuke's familiar scent. It wasn't strange outside of the village on missions.

She knew Sasuke liked to cuddle to things, her on missions, and whatever else when not. But she had never had him sleep with her inside the village, thus it was slightly disorienting to say the least, though slightly comforting. Sasuke was one person she didn't have to lie to. One person whom she was laying here with and had no alternative motive for. It was strange. _Very_ strange.

She knew he found her _Sake_ with just the scent of his breath, that and the fact that she knew he would.

She had all but forgotten the sound of footsteps or her intruder until the last second and she noticed who it was. She was slow this morning. Her heart leap out of her chest and she panicked. _Sonofabitch_ what the hell was _she_ doing here?

" Oh my god!" She hissed and did the only thing time would allow her to do she shoved Sasuke off her and tossed the covers over him. He was too drunk, obviously he drank the rest of her_ Sake_, and was unconscious enough to not even wake at her rough treatment. She had barely covered him in time before a hesitant knock and then Mikoto Uchiha walked in.

" Mikoto-san whats wrong?" Sakura asked sitting up in bed. The woman rarely left the Uchiha district and even rarer then that came to see her in her house, and never had she let herself in. Obviously she was worried. Plus she looked upset. She didn't even bother to hide her worry to Sakura.

" Sakura I'm afraid Fugaku upset Sasuke last night, and I haven't seen him for so long. The Hokage hasn't sent him on a mission, and his brother is gone and even Naruto doesn't know where he is...I'm worried that he's gone and left the village..." She paused and her eyes suddenly went to the bulge at Sakura's side. Her eyed went wide then filled with hope.

" Sakura is that Sasuke?" She asked instead of whatever she was going to say to finish her sentence and worry. Her eyes were lit with hope that her son was safe but how the heck would she explain Sasuke sleeping with her naked of all things and drunk off his ass? She couldn't and knowing Fugaku if he found out she would be roped into the Uchiha clan through this and forced to marry Sasuke. She would risk it all in hopes Mikoto would not mention this.

Sakura was looking at the woman in hopes that she understood what she was risking to tell her if it was her son or not. Mikoto looked as if she did understand but Sakura couldn't be sure if she would keep it to herself or not. Mikoto after all wanted Sakura in their clan as much as the rest of the clan did.

" Yes." Sakura said on a sigh. Mikoto let out her own sigh almost falling in her relief.

" Is he alright?" She asked looking around the room, for whatever reason and seeing the empty _Sake_ bottle. She tensed but didn't say anything about it.

" Upset." Sakura said softly. Mikoto looked sad at that but nodded.

" May I ask why he came to me at three am? What is this about Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked knowing she was pushing it asking about clan matters. Mikoto may or may not tell her. Mikoto sighed and walked into the room fully before sinking gracefully into Sakura's over stuffed reading chair beside her scroll buried shelf.

She looked tired, which aged her quite a bit, but Mikoto had always been beautiful. Sakura could see beauty and she knew that even aging as she was, Mikoto still would always look beautiful.

" Fugaku is getting impatient with Itachi, and the clan is getting impatient with my husband." Sakura narrowed her eyes as she rolled into a more comfortable sitting position facing the woman. She covered Sasuke more. No need to let Mikoto know Sasuke was naked, and certainly no need to scare the woman to death by flashing her sons nudity at her.

" Itachi, as you know, refused to get married to someone chosen for him. Frankly Itachi has never shown interest in women, even curiosity like he has in everything else. I'm sure he knows about those things, but as far as I know he has never indulged in them like his cousin so likes to." Mikoto said sighing. Obviously she meant Shisui and his enjoyment of women.

" Itachi has never been interested in any one, and he tolerates people. Fugaku knows the clan can not force Itachi to marry, and they also know it maybe a lost cause to even try to wait for him to find someone to marry if he ever does." Mikoto sighed running a hand over her face. She looked so tired. Sakura could tell she was not only concerned, and frustrated, but also stressed out no doubt from the clan politics.

" Fugaku has the clan elders breathing down his neck for Itachi to take his place as heir and head of the clan, but Itachi can not become head until he has his first child, or Fugaku were to, kami forbid, die." Sakura nodded, Itachi had told her such a while ago.

" With that and the uncertainly that Itachi will ever marry or have children, the clan has now turned to Sasuke." Mikoto's eyes shifted to the breathing lump under the blanket next to Sakura, as is feeling his mothers gaze he shifted under the blanket and obviously was confused as to either, why he couldn't see under the blanket, or where she was, because he shifted around before he found her hip and curled himself around her settling his head on her lap and arms around her waist and thighs.

" He has always been like that." Sakura looked up to Mikoto who smiled softly at her.

" Sasuke has always craved touch, though you wouldn't think it. He was never allowed it, his father was forced to push him away to protect him from the clans advances like they had with Itachi. Sasuke though seeks that comfort in his sleep I know. It's funny how two siblings can be so different. Itachi has always preferred to do things alone and never did he seek comfort or touch." Mikoto smiled to herself thinking on her sons.

" Are you saying they want Sasuke as clan head, or simply that they want him to be married to give an example to Itachi?" Sakura asked curiously. Mikoto smiled at her as if pleased that she was so clever to ask, or maybe just smiled because she could. Mikoto was a sweet woman but Sakura knew with out a doubt she was more then she appeared. Itachi had to get his cunning from someone, and the clan wouldn't have given her to the head of the clan with out some strengths of her own to contribute to the clan. Mikoto was a hidden wonder and no doubt very powerful.

" The clan wants Fugaku to either give Sasuke the headship, or force Itachi to marry. So Fugaku with no other choice has tried his best and given no choice decided that if he couldn't force Itachi and didn't want that pressure of the clan on Sasuke would through the clan off a little and set up a marriage for Sasuke." Sakura frowned.

" For what purpose? To get Itachi to respond to it? If Fugaku-san does not want Sasuke to be clan head, what will having him married off do except push the clan toward him further?" Mikoto nodded as if she had explained the same thing to her husband.

" Exactly, my husband shamed to say it as he is, panicked. He was pushed into a corner and decided to do this before he even told me. Sasuke, my baby, reacted like he would have been known to leaving in a rage. Of course with his apparent dislike of women it should come to no surprise." Sakura sighed.

" An arranged marriage?" She asked. Mikoto nodded.

" Fugaku won't go back on his word, he was slightly shocked that Sasuke would refuse a command from him like that, but he can't go back on what he said. I'll try my best to get him out of it, but Sasuke will have to do most of it on his own." Mikoto sighed again.

" He'll be angry for a few days. I trust you'll let him bother you for a few nights Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded. Mikoto smiled. She then frowned.

" I know you know this Sakura, but the clan has their eye on you as well. It won't be long before they are done being side tracked by this arranged marriage and start to bother you about coming into the clan. If they have their way Itachi and you will be married with in the year, but I'll do my best to stop that from happening, but be it Itachi, Sasuke, or heaven forbid Shisui, Sakura you will become an Uchiha by marriage one way or another." Some people would be threatened by those words, some would be honored, and some would be afraid. Others, like Sakura, would simply nod. She knew it after all. She knew from the moment she had fallen in love with Sasuke all those years ago that she would become and Uchiha one way or another.

Fate had it's sights set after all on that outcome.

Mikoto stood and smiled at her and then sent a gentle smile to Sasuke. She walked to the door and then paused with out turning around she spoke.

" I hope you know I won't allow you to tease my sons. You'll have to pick one. Sasuke is fragile, and Itachi is difficult, but they both love you in their own ways. I hope you care enough about them to not play between the two." Sakura ran her hand through Sasuke's hair.

" Don't take me for a fool Mikoto-san, I know very well what I can and can not do. Or rather what I shouldn't do." Sakura said. Mikoto looked back at Sakura with a cunning in her eyes, then left.

**XxxxXxxXxxxXxxX**

**Chapter end:**

**Did you see SasuXSaku? Yes you did! You did see SasuXSaku! XDDD**

**A summary of the entire chapter XDDD**

**Neji has a broken heart! (1)**

**Sakura gets whiplash! (2)**

**Sasuke gets drunk!(3)**

**Itachi is more puzzled! (5)**

**Mikoto puts her foot down! (6) :D lol**

**Any questions? Comments? Complaints? 'WTF's? If so review! In not review anyway! ( -Sadly people ask if I copy paste this sentence from the other chapters to save time, no...no I don't! So read it because I was forced to type it out! You would _think_ I'm smarter then a fifth grader and would copy paste from other chapters to save myself having to write the entire sentence out, but no...no I'm not smarter then a fifth grader. In my defense... they're bloody smart!)**

**Kyo~**


	7. Secrets broke free

**WELCOME BACK! Again! Lol. We've come so far! I'm so proud of you all! :D**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did..heh you would know it!**

**Chapter seven: Secrets broke free. ( No the title doesn't make sense!)**

Sasuke wondered why fate hated him he really did, and he also wondered why life seemed to hate him as well. Hell everything hated him and he hated it back at this moment. Everything except this delightful warmth and familiar scent he was latched onto in his sleep. He never wanted to wake up for sure, and yet the headache splitting open his head was not allowing him to sleep peacefully any longer, he would have to do something about it before he went back to sleep enjoying this peace and comfort for just a little longer. It wasn't everyday he could get this feeling, hell he never had this feeling waking up before. It was nice, safe, warm, and smelled like cherry blossoms.

He didn't think much of it, just enjoyed it, but as he slowly started to wake he realized strange things were going on. One being that he was in someones lap of all things, at least his head was, he was in someone else's bed, in someone else's house, and last but not least in strangeness, he was naked. Holy crap how much _Sake_ did he have?

_Think Uchiha. Think..._He thought to himself.

Now that he thought further he had went to sleep naked, and started drinking naked, he was in Sakura's bed, and he was no doubt on Sakura's lap. Which explained everything because then he remembered coming here taking a bath, with Sakura's help, and then drinking and sleeping. Of course the strangeness of the situation didn't even slightly fade. He had never woke naked with anyone before, and he certainly didn't sleep naked nor with his female teammate. Hell he hadn't even allowed himself to touch her over the years, and here he was cuddling to her like some little child. Kami he was no better then Naruto. She was no doubt thinking she had to put up with two idiots now.

He was about to move away from her lap when he felt her hand in his hair brushing against his skull and sending chakra in to ease his pain, he made a sound low in his throat and relaxed again. She continued to run her fingers through his short hair long after she had eased the pain of his headache/hangover with her chakra. Well he had wanted to be closer to her, and after all he wanted her not to be upset anymore. He guessed she wasn't if she was allowing him to take up her time and energy.

He relaxed further and decided laying here a little longer in her warmth wasn't so bad with her talented fingers weaving through his hair in soothing ministrations. He probably would never get to do such again. He wouldn't ask that of Sakura, and if he ever did it after this moment of time he would be embarrassed but right now he simply felt warm.

He then tensed as she tensed and he felt why. He cursed but her hand kept him in place she made a soothing sound and he froze. He was covered, he realized, but still he clamped down on his chakra and tensed.

" Sakura-chan!" The dobe yelled. If she hadn't eased his headache Sasuke would have killed him. The bedroom door bust open and the dobe ran in. There was a silence. Obviously Naruto taking in that she wasn't alone. Sasuke had to wonder how this looked to anyone walking in.

A man under her covers face on her lap and who knew how sexy she could look at the moment. Naruto no doubt could wonder if he walked in on Sakura having sex. She obviously didn't look like she was very displeased at seeing him because Naruto continued talking and plopped down on her only chair in the room reclining.

" Well good morning Sakura-chan! Nice weather were having...who the hell is that? Do you have any ramen?" Sasuke snorted keeping his laugh contained mostly. He was amused at the bite in his words, and the jealousy he heard, but also the way Naruto had so subtlety snuck that into random conversation. Sakura obviously was amused as well because she laughed.

" Is it nice out today?" She asked looking to the storm outside. He could hear the thunder.

"Good afternoon Naruto, yes I have ramen." She answered all his questions but one. She was giving Sasuke his own choice to reveal himself or not. He was thankful, but if he didn't come out of 'hiding' the idiot may get angry and pull the blanket off and that could get strange since he was naked.

Sasuke shifted and then with a annoyed look popped his upper body out of the black blanket, the blanket covering his body waist down, as he laid his hand on his blanket covered lap. Naruto relaxed as soon as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was almost amused at that. If the idiot loved her, he so obvious did, why did he relax when he saw it was him? Wouldn't he be even more angry to see him then? But who knew how Naruto thought. Sakura looked faintly amused.

" Well good after noon Sasuke. Isn't it nice weather?" Sakura looked as amused as his brother did when something particularly awkward happened to someone else. She looked like that despite she was included in the situation so obvious she wasn't bothered at all to be found by someone in bed with him.

He grunted at her and tried not to blush at her smile. He was now uncomfortable sitting in her bed naked. Funny how he hadn't even thought about things like that last night.

" Just teme, you could have just said something teme! I was freaking out!" Naruto waved his arms. Sasuke scowled at him.

" What are you doing here dobe?" He asked rubbing a hand over his hair. It was mussed from sleep and so obviously Sakura's hands in it. He liked her hands in his hair though so he wasn't about to complain. Naruto all of a sudden blushed and looked uncomfortable. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura clucked her tongue.

She got out of bed, obviously she had only been in bed because he had been wrapped around her waist and on her lap and she hadn't the heart to move him. She wore shorts like always but was that Kakashi's old shirt? Probably. Her hair was messy from sleep but lose and sexy, at least he thought so. She walked over to Naruto and to Sasuke's astonishment leaned down and captured his mouth with hers. Naruto didn't look shocked he responded to the kiss with vigor. When she pulled back she patted his head.

" Don't be too jealous Naruto." She said softly and turned to Sasuke.

" Naruto is my lover. Sorry to keep that secret." Sakura said calmly as if she hadn't just told him something as shocking as that. No wonder Naruto didn't seem to mind that she had been stripping in his house. They were lovers! And no wonder Naruto had hesitated when he asked if they were dating, because they really weren't they were just knocking socks! Holy crap why did he miss all this? Hell why did she have so many lovers he didn't know about?

Shit...did Naruto know about Neji? Should he ask? Should he tell for that matter? He blinked several times.

" Sorry teme." Naruto said blushing and looking away from him. Sasuke frowned. He looked at Sakura who was looking at Naruto with a soft sort of expression he had never seen from her. His eyes widened. She carefully hid the expression obviously not meaning to do it and turned her eyes to Sasuke. With his eyes he asked if Naruto knew about Neji. And with her eyes she clearly told him to shut the hell up. Which he took for a no, Naruto didn't know.

With her eyes she so clearly said they would talk about it later, and they sure as heck would. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend whether or not he liked to admit to it, and Sakura was both their friends, and obviously Naruto's lover. Naruto deserved to know these things and obviously not be cheated on.

Though they weren't dating, just lovers, but Naruto wouldn't like Sakura seeing anyone else while they were lovers right? Did they Hyuuga even know for that matter? Why did she have two lovers? Did she have more? Holy crap did she have some addiction to sex or something? No one could take that much action! Except his cousin, but he doubted Shisui counted, the man was a freak of nature. Well then he and Sakura should get together and form a team.

Sasuke was in shock he knew, obviously, but still. Holy hell! What was she thinking? Did she want to start a reverse Harem or something?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Days later: **

Sasuke frowned. Why was he doing this again? Sasuke Uchiha was holding onto a surgical metal tray filled with shots. He hated needles, and now he was holding a tray of them for the pink haired beauty who was currently bent over a Shinobi giving him one of said shots.

It was flu season apparently and he was helping Sakura out. Why was he helping Sakura out? Because she was letting him stay at her house because he was to furious with his parents for trying to force him to marry some _thing, _and so he had agreed to help her out. Of course he was also here because he wanted to talk to her about Naruto and the Hyuuga.

The week he's stayed at her house no one but Naruto has ever come over, and Naruto never went up to her bedroom though he apparently was her lover. The idiot had enough sense at least not to have sex with their teammate when he was in the same house at least. Sasuke paled. He couldn't even think of Sakura with Naruto it freaked him out. Besides it made him slightly see red. He would never be jealous of the dobe, not for having Sakura right? But wasn't Sakura...

Sakura smiled at the perverted Shinobi who leered at her breast as she vigorously slammed the needle into his arm he yelped and paled. She smiled an evil sort of smile and he went ghost white. Sasuke glared at the male with Sharingan eyes and he laughed nervously until Sakura said he could leave and he ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

There were a lot of men who kept looking at her like that. Sasuke grit his teeth. How annoying. He looked over at the medic with the cherry blossom hair and frowned. She was attractive with that fall of flowery hair and those emerald green eyes. Her pale skin and that rose colored mouth. He frowned as he watched her lips move. They looked inviting, and he jerked as he realized he _knew _how they felt. He had kissed her a week or so ago. He felt embarrassed thinking about it.

She hadn't said anything, and he had forgotten about it. It really had been the only thing he could think to distract her enough to let him be. Yet he forgot about the consequences. Yet she didn't seem to care at all that he kissed her or slept naked with him. She had also washed his body. He blushed, and couldn't fight it down. Why was all this embarrassment swamping him now?

He glared at the tray of shots. Half empty. She had two lovers though, maybe more, why would she be embarrassed when she no doubt had to deal with her lovers all the time. She was a medic as well and saw men all the time naked. She hadn't been affected at all. And she had men wanting her as well, all her male patents lust filled eyes watching her. Like that one now checking out her chest with a silly looking grin on his face and Sharingan eyes- Wait...

" Shisui what the hell?" He asked loud enough to surprise Sakura and Shisui. Apparently Sakura was about to stick Shisui with the needle and in her surprise and his she jumped and stabbed it in. He yelped. She gasped.

" Oh hey Sasu-chan-,oww a little easier maybe Sakura?" He asked. She blushed faintly, Sasuke and Shisui looked surprised at the blush. Shisui started to grin, Sasuke frowned. Why did she blush? She almost never blushed.

" Sorry about that Shi-chan." Sakura said with a smile and a nervous chuckle as she checked his wounded arm. He flinched when her fingers brushed over it, but other wise watched her. Sasuke watched as well. He frowned. He could see it. He really could... He glared.

He had been thinking previously that they would be perfect for each other but he didn't have to like that thought, more so now that he actually_ saw_ them together. He had never thought it would happen anyway but here he was faced with it, and he disliked it more then he thought he would.

Did Sakura care even a little bit about him anymore? Did that confession all those years ago mean nothing to her? He was confused. Wait...

" Shi...-chan?" Sasuke asked eye twitching. Sakura blushed hard. She looked shocked her mouth fell open in said shock. Obviously she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Shisui looked almost uncharacteristically amused. Almost Itachi like.

" Well I...Mean...Hehheh..." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and looked uncomfortable. It was good to see her act warmer, or at least like a normal girl, but he didn't like the situation. She didn't call him Sasuke-kun anymore but she called his cousin Shi-chan? What the hell? Nickname and all! Such familiarity! He stared at his cousin with Sharingan eyes and never, more then now, wanted to hit his cousin. How dare he! How dare _she_! She was _his_ and he wouldn't allow it!

He frowned. She wasn't his...but...shouldn't she be? Considering she had confessed her love to him? Why didn't she belong to him then? Thus she _did _belong to him, thus he had a right to feel this way...yes. He would keep telling himself that.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura was tossed on the Ash scented bed with enough momentum to send her rolling and finally stopping in a heap tangled in black bedspread. She looked a little surprised. She blinked large green eyes up into Sharingan ones. Her eyes narrowed.

" This is getting to be a habit Captain." She said and sat up. Itachi Uchiha stood blocking her exit out of his room as she sat up in his bed. He liked her in his bed he had to say, but not out-loud would he admit it.

" Though I don't mind you tossing me into bed, I would at least like dinner before hand. You know the concept of wining and dinning? I mean seriously Captain." Sakura said pulling her hair out of it's almost too loose band. Her hair had been too dis-shelved with the toss, she had to redo it. While she was combing her fingers through her hair he spoke.

" I understand it just fine. Perhaps you didn't understand then when I told you to stop pushing yourself. Don't take me for a fool Sakura. I can feel how low your chakra is." She sighed as she gave up trying to pull her hair back and left it down to fall in a curtain of flowery pink around her and on the tops of creamy thighs.

" What would you like me to do Captain? Tell the people who need me they can just die? Besides you told me that last time because of Shisui's Sharingan." She said pulling her limbs out of his blankets she had been tangled in, in her fall.

" It still applies." She sighed. He walked over to kneel in front of her as she sat in his bed. She frowned at him.

" Have you found anything out about this issue with Sasuke?" She asked changing the subject but he didn't seem to mind so much. He knew she would never listen to him anyway. She was stubborn when it came to helping people, she did such at her own health risks.

" Father is furious that Sasuke's staying out with out ever coming home, but he can only blame himself. Sasuke himself has to talk with Father or else nothing will change." Sakura sighed running a hand through her bangs.

" Thank you for taking him in." She looked up into his onyx eyes.

" Don't worry Sasuke's my teammate, well I still consider him one. I don't mind him staying over." Itachi frowned at her.

" Is that not inconvenient for you considering?" She frowned at him. Considering what? Oh...

" Considering my lovers? Not really." Which was true. She wasn't with Neji anymore, and Naruto wouldn't try anything with Sasuke a hundred yards near the area, but he didn't seem to mind anyway, and the other...well he didn't come around much anyway, besides he knew Sasuke was there.

Itachi looked like he wanted to comment but shook his head and remained silent.

" So why did you feel the need to kidnap me this time, bringing me to your bedroom. Were you hoping for some _alone_ time perhaps? Or did you just miss me that much?" Sakura asked with a slight teasing smirk. He blinked at her, before snorting.

" I wanted you to bring some of Sasuke's clothes to him. It's disturbing to see him wearing orange." Sakura laughed softly. Yes, Naruto had given Sasuke some clothes to wear since he refused to go home. Orange and Sasuke didn't match at all. She nodded.

" That would be good. I think Sasuke is a bit traumatized now." She giggled. Itachi raised an eye brow at her laughter. It was good to hear. He wondered how long it had been since he heard it.

" By the way...Something bothering you Captain?" She asked suddenly after her laughter died. She went right back to serious. Back on track. He frowned.

" Why do you ask?" He asked.

" You haven't been following me around lately." He sighed. Well he guessed he wasn't exactly stealthy about his following her around all those times. She would have noticed.

" Paperwork has increased since you broke my thirds heart." She winced.

" Sorry." She looked away. He raised an eye brow.

" Why?" He asked. She sighed.

" It's better you not know." He frowned at her. She looked up to his eyes and sighed.

" You wouldn't understand anyway Itachi." He jerked. She said his name, though she had said his name while also saying he couldn't understand what ever was going on with her and her lovers, which was sort of an insult at the same time, so he wasn't sure he should be happy or upset she had said his name after all this time.

She raised an eyebrow noticing the body movement.

" Itachi." She said testing him. He twitched. She grinned.

" Whats wrong Itachi? Don't like me saying your name? Or do you like it after all?" Her eyes were dark and dangerously amused. His eye twitched.

" Don't tease me Sakura." he said with a deep rumbling voice.

" Why not?" She asked. He sighed.

" Itachi..." She said with a sigh as well. He flinched.

" Yo Cousin!" Itachi stiffened and Sakura looked surprised as Shisui suddenly appeared in the room.

" Oh hellooo what is thisss?" Shisui asked with a grin as he looked at Sakura sitting ruffled in his cousin's bed. She blushed. Itachi raised a brow.

" Shut up Shisui." She said standing all that hair falling down her body like a water fall of flowery petals.

" Well this is certainly better then popping into to see you undressing cousin. This is definitely better... well it would be even better if we had some more flesh showing from the flower..." Shisui teased. She blushed more her eye starting to twitch.

" Shisui..." Sakura said with a threat he flinched but smiled at her none the less.

" Alright, alright." Shisui said surrendering.

" Anyway what are you doing here Sakura? Cousin get tired of watching you play with Sasu-chan?" Sakura looked surprised. Then she blushed. Shisui and Itachi looked at her for a long time...then...

" Holy hell Sakura!" Shisui said shocked.

" You _have_ been playing with Sasu-chan!" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the woman. She couldn't be. Well he had been naked in her bed...after all.

" Shut up Shisui! No I haven't! Stop being a damn pervert!" She yelled with a dark blush. She then stuck her tongue out at them both childishly and disappeared. Itachi turned to look at his cousin with a raised brow.

" What do you know?" he asked. Shisui raised his brow as well.

" That depends...what did you see?"

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Alright Sakura... Now tell me." Sasuke demanded. Her eye twitched.

" Don't tell me what to do Sasuke." Sakura said with a sigh as she cooked dinner. He sat at the table and he frowned at her.

" Naruto didn't know about Neji no, but it doesn't matter. I'm not with Neji anymore, and Naruto is just a lover, were not dating. I'm sure he knows I have others. Couldn't you tell when you first found out?" She asked. Yeah Naruto had be pissed, but he also didn't quite get upset in the 'he didn't know she had any other lovers' sort of way. Just in a 'who the hell is that?' sort of way.

" Why do you have so many lovers anyway?" Sasuke asked with a scoff.

She turned her jade eyes back to him.

" Do you love them all? Do you need sex?" He asked looking over at her. She stared at him and his honest yet angry eyes and sighed. She turned her eyes back to the food.

" It's not about me Sasuke. Never has been." He frowned.

" What?"

" Don't worry about it. Naruto knows, and he won't be with me much longer anyway." Sasuke frowned.

" Your going to break up with the dobe?" Sasuke asked confused. Why would she? She looked happy with him...

" Yes. Don't worry about it Sasuke." And that ended the subject and conversation. She finished cooking and then left him to eat alone.

He was confused. Why was she breaking it off with the dobe, and why had she with the Hyuuga? Was she breaking it off with _all_ her lovers? Why? Why would she do that? What did she mean it's not about her? Why wouldn't it be about her?

**XxxXxxXxxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Can't believe I had this many chapters stored away into that one-shot lols. **

**Dundundun crap has hit the fan! Lol you get more information and more secrets all in one! ENJOY! Lols**

**Your all like...I DON"T UNDERSTAND THE PLOT! D: lol my bad. All will make sense later...probably. (_;)**

**Any questions? Comments? Complaints? 'WTF's? If so review! If not review anyway! ( Still not copy and pasted! Ahhgahhhh)**

**Kyo~**


	8. Pain is endured for greatness

**Hello friends!~ Welcome back to the fic! It's been a while ne? Lol not really. You'd probably like to get rid of me once and for all! I refuse to be killed off so easily. I want to die in a epic way, not get killed by some random people out for blood because I don't update my other fics! That would be poetic justice but _not _cool!**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I wish I did.**

**Chapter eight: Pain is endured for greatness. **

**Konoha, a few days later:**

Sasuke sighed as he walked back to Sakura's house from work at the police department. He refused to even talk to his father just yet. He hadn't figured out what to do. He wasn't going to marry anyone he didn't want to, so he had yet to figure out how to get out of that. He had never done anything his father didn't want him to. He had always followed orders, but this time he had went too far. So in the mean time he was staying with Sakura. Kakashi had too much porn, Naruto's house was a mess, and Sakura had the room. Plus she cooked for him and he could talk with Sakura and maybe get to know her better.

Understand what she was thinking, why she had so many lovers, why she was getting rid of them all, if she was. Why would she leave Neji Hyuuga, and then Naruto. Was she making herself single on purpose? She was too cryptic. Besides that was she making herself free for one lover in general? Was she getting married? He froze. Holy crap was _that_ her plan? He didn't even know if she had any more lovers, but he figured she must have. He hadn't come over in the time Sasuke had been there, and she hadn't been out with anyone. She had been to work and came home.

This was confusing. No wonder Itachi was fascinated by her. Sasuke himself was curious to what the heck was going on. It was slightly entertaining, but it was also strange. Sakura looked very lonely some times. He didn't understand why.

He obviously was too much in thought to realize he had walked into the house and was in her spare bedroom which was down the hall from her own bed room. He had been too distracted to even notice someone else was inside. He froze as he listened and then blushed furiously.

Holy hell, she had a lover over. He could hear the male grunts, and the soft sound of her moans. He went tomato red. He should have been paying more attention, but it was too late to leave now.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxX**

Sakura knew exactly when Sasuke came home from work, she frowned but if her lover didn't mind it then she wouldn't as well. His blond hair was wet from his shower as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

" Sakura." Naruto growled low in his throat as he stiffened and spilled himself inside her. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly against the feeling. Such a strangely comforting feeling it was to know he was aroused enough to come inside her. Such a feeling. She molded her lips against his as he emptied himself and then turned them both over so she was on top. His breathing was harsh when she pulled her mouth from his to trail soft kisses along his neck.

" Sasuke's home." She said softly. He blushed and stiffened.

" No way." He said embarrassed. She laughed softly and kissed his flaming cheek.

" Don't be shy Naruto." She said settling her weight on top of him. He was so warm. His skin so much warmer then anyone else's, his constant warm body temperature. She really would miss him, but he wasn't hers. He never would be.

" But teme heard it...he heard me...he heard you." He covered his face with his hands. His ears burned red. She laughed softly and then winced and he shuttered at the movement so soon after climax.

She lifted her hips and eased him out, then settled back on top of him with a sigh. She laid her forehead on his chest.

" It's alright. We told him after all. We didn't hide our chakra he should have known better." She said he peaked up at her with blue eyes.

" But still." She smiled at him, but then her face got serious and he lowered his hands to settle them on her hips.

" Whats wrong?" He asked softly. She looked away from his eyes.

" You know Hinata loves you don't you?" She looked back to his blue eyes. He sighed at her.

" Sakura don't do this to yourself." She looked away again.

" I know she does." He said with another sigh.

" She would be perfect for you when your Hokage. Having the Hyuuga clan on your side would make things easier, and Hinata is gentle, your going to need someone like that." He smoothed his hands around her hips and over her rear. Smooth silky skin all the way around and up her back along her spine.

" Your Baa-chans apprentice. The Village would want you to be with me even more. They trust you, a lot of people aren't going to be happy with Kyuubi inside me if I took over the village as leader. With you they would trust that you could control me Sakura. That if anything happened you wouldn't hesitate to take over command." She sighed this time.

" Naruto." She said softly.

" No Sakura. If I married Hina-chan then it would only start a rivalry between the other clans. The Hyuuga would get that stick wedged higher because they think they're better because Hinata married the Hokage." She frowned. That sounded almost like her problem with the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's.

" Naruto you know as well as I do that the Uchiha family has been claiming me for years now. If I married anyone besides an Uchiha they would have a cow. The clan had been teetering on the edge for years now since the order from the elders came to infiltrate the clan and work out the spies. The village doesn't need that sort of problem._ You_ don't need that sort of problem when you take the lead." He frowned at her.

" Sakura. You don't have to marry an Uchiha if you don't want to. Don't make those old coots force you into something you don't want." She pressed her lips to his chin.

" Naruto, your my best friend, and I love you, but you know that that's whats for the best. If I married an Uchiha it would settle the clan and reinforce them to the village. Everyone knows I would never do anything against the village, and I would settle the other clans to trust the Uchiha's. They need me as an Uchiha much as they need you with Hinata." He didn't look pleased.

" Sakura. I don't want this." He squeezed her closer his arms pressing her chest closer to his, and his face inching down to capture her eyes.

" Naruto I wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't need done. Don't you think I would have just starting dating you, instead of keeping this.." She reached between them to caress him, he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"...secret?" His eyes when he opened them were hazy and dark.

" I don't want anyone else Sakura. I love_ you_." She pressed her mouth to his.

" I know baka." She whispered.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

So that was why she was breaking up with the dobe? But was that why she broke up with the Hyuuga? Because the Uchiha clan, his clan, had it's claws in her? Was that what she meant by it wasn't about her? About what she wanted because his family would make that choice for her? Because she knew it would strengthen the clan and the village if she _did _marry into his family? Was that why she was doing this? To strengthen the village? For the village to accept his clan fully? For the suspicion from the village of his clan to stop?

Why would she even start relationships with them in the first place though? Why put herself and the men through that? For the pleasure of sex? Companionship? Freedom while she still has it?

His father was forcing him to marry and he refused, but Sakura wasn't even in his clan and she was being forced into marriage just like he was. He had never thought about that before. She was as much a victim here as he was, but more. She wasn't an Uchiha and his family should have no right to her. Yet Sakura knew better then anyone.

She had thought all of this out and she was allowing herself to be sold like some livestock or piece of jewelry into his clan when they had stolen her. They had no real right to her, but she knew what marrying into his family would accomplish. She was letting herself be used not only to better the village, but help his clan.

How noble it was, but stupid. Stupid because she shouldn't_ have_ to do that. She should be free to love Naruto if she loved him, be with the Hyuuga if she wanted him, she shouldn't have to be forced into his family because of those circumstances. It was utterly ridiculous and she knew it too. Yet she would still allow herself to be sold to his family for everyone's sake except her own. Why couldn't she be happy?

No wonder she had so many lovers now. It was the only way she could be free to love or be with whom she wanted while she was free to do it. Also keeping her relations secret for that very reason. The clan would no doubt be on her heel soon if not already. Was that why she was breaking it off with her lovers because his clan was starting to hound down on her?

That would explain a lot of things he hadn't understood until now. Why didn't Itachi do anything? Why didn't he himself? Because Sasuke knew she would still do it regardless. Because he wanted her to be with him, because Itachi wouldn't mind being married to her? He figured maybe Itachi hadn't said anything about it because of that very reason, and Sasuke himself didn't say anything because for one, he just figured it out, and two, he was in denial even in his own mind. He certainly couldn't tell her he liked her when he didn't even know if he did or not.

He was jealous of all those lovers, didn't want her to kiss anyone but him. He had enjoyed that kiss he had given her, and he liked her touching him. He had even liked when she had washed him that one morning. He got hard thinking back on it. He blushed in shame.

He was such a pervert, but why did he have to be a pervert, because he wanted her? Wasn't she supposed to be his? Didn't it count that he had stolen her heart all those years ago, of course he hadn't wanted it back then, and broke it as well, but he wanted it back now. Was that selfish to want? Was it selfish to want her now when he hadn't back then? Was it any wonder he wanted her now when he hadn't back then? He had hated women back then, he still didn't like them, but he liked her. He wanted her. He enjoyed having her around, he liked living with her, he wanted to see more of her, to know more about her. So what if he was a little late?

Didn't he still get a chance? Should he still have a chance at all? He didn't want to be like his clan and force her into a relationship with him, but she would be useful if he told his father he wanted to marry her instead, but he was sure from his mothers words, that their clan planned on putting her with Itachi. But what were they waiting for then? Itachi was past the marriage age and should have been a father by now, was it Itachi himself the reasoning there, stopping them, or was it another reason all together they waited to force Sakura with his brother.

Or did they not want Sakura to marry his brother? They weren't going to give her to Shisui. Obviously not Sasuke himself either since the girl his father tried to get him to marry was some chick from some other village. So the confusion was back this time on a similar matter at least but still as confusing.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" He'll come to you." Sakura said to the small Hyuuga heiress. Hinata looked surprised as Sakura said this in the hall way in passing. The herbalist turned and watched Sakura's back as the woman walked away. Hinata smiled. Sakura had kept her promise. Not that Hinata didn't think she would after all.

And Sakura was right, after helping out at the hospital, Hinata had dropped off some new herbs to help with healing, she had left the hospital to find Naruto waiting for her. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Hey Hina-chan. Can I walk you home?" She smiled and blushed beautifully. She nodded and followed him.

Sakura watched from her office window. She turned her eyes from the two and back to her work. It was for the best.

She had kept her promise, and helped the village, strengthened it all at the same time. She had made Hinata happy, and given her the chance she needed to be with the one she loved. That was what mattered after all.

As long as they were happy... As long as they were happy.

Sakura rose a hand to her eyes. Her vision blurred and warmth filled her eyes.

_As long as they're happy. _

She hid her eyes from her empty office, but the tears shown as they fell along pale skin. The sun setting rays glinted off the salty tears and reflected them for anyone who was watching to see. It just so happened one person was watching, and he did see.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

It seemed like Sakura had some explaining to do after all. Things after all weren't always as they seemed.

He switched off his Sharingan. He would now never get those tears out of his head. He would know her pain, and know why she was doing this to herself. He had seen some of the new faces she made with her lovers, but it was this, a sad painful face she allowed herself to be consumed by that was new as well. It was just another face he had yet to see from her, and now has. The problem being he didn't ever want her to feel like this again. He grit his teeth.

Seemed like he was going to have to interfere in her life after all.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

The sweat poured down her body in torrents, along with the rain. It though didn't matter to her either way that she was wearing herself out by training like this. Pushing herself to the limit because she had failed herself. She had let herself cry and so she was punishing herself for it. It was to be expected. Shinobi and Kunoichi do not allow emotions to get in their way. A good Kunoichi and or Shinobi never even allow emotions to affect them. She needed to be strong. She needed to be a perfect medic and a genius Kunoichi, and she would eventually help bring Konoha into a new tomorrow.

She would help Konoha, and she had already started helping them along by joining Naruto and Hinata together. Her work was far from done though, but for right now. Now she was reprimand herself, punish herself. She could not allow herself to fall again. From now until forever, she would do what is best for this village, for these people. She would make Konoha a place worth living in. No matter what it cost her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

He had followed her around all day again today. Watching her for any sign that she was depressed, or would wallow in her pain. She had punished herself the entire week, but hadn't ever cried again. She simply went through her life as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't had her heart torn away again. What was she trying to accomplish here? Why was she breaking up with all of her lovers?

Was his clan finally making their move on her? Were they asking marriage of her so she had to drop all her lovers? He certainly hadn't heard anything about that, he would have been told if his father was marrying her off, because it would be to him, not Sasuke or Shisui. He was sure in that.

He hadn't heard a word from his father, clan, or mother about any of that, so that couldn't be the reasoning. So why did she drop all her lovers? Why did the Uzumaki kid, right after being dumped by his lover, go right to the Hyuuga girl? Itachi frowned...Wait a moment.

He had an idea. He would have to go observe his third again. If he was right, this would bring all of the pieces together for him to put into place. This matter would be solved and he would know how to fix things, or at least help her stop self destroying her own life.

Thus he would have to leave her alone today. He would find out if his idea was correct and then he would get some more paperwork done.

Sasuke was still at her house as well. His little brother had not figured out a way to tell their father no to the marriage. Sasuke though, for his part, had all his life done whatever his father and clan asked of him, thus if would be difficult to even say no to their father for that reason. Yet if Sasuke wanted to grow up, he needed to know he couldn't just go through life doing whatever was told of him. He had to make his own decisions. Live his own life, the clan wasn't the one who had live live for him, it was Sasuke who was in control and he who would have to deal with the consequences of his own life. Him who would have to live it. Thus his decision was needed in what he would do.

Sasuke would either eventually understand that, or he would not and allow himself to be the clans pawn. Either way he had to do what was best for himself. Live for himself. Itachi was though curious. Sasuke seemed much closer to Sakura then he had ever been. The two had never really hung out alone together. Either his family, or Uzumaki Naruto had always been a bridge between the two, they had rarely even talked unless needed to, yet now they seemed closer.

Sasuke was smiling at her in a way he had only ever smiled at his mother, for him or Shisui. Sasuke didn't smile very often, but Itachi was amazed that he did so for Sakura. Sakura was someone Sasuke could reply on, because Sakura would do anything for the village sake, for their clan sake, for her teammates and friends sake. She was as selfless as anyone could be. She would do her best to make other people happy even if it meant she was miserable. He had at least learned that much from her in all the time he had known her.

Sasuke was comfortable around her, more comfortable then he ever had been at home. It worried Itachi. Worried him because he knew that their father would not give Sakura to Sasuke. That Sakura would be given to him, not his little brother. He knew that, and he hoped that Sasuke wasn't doing something foolish like falling in love with her or anything.

Yet that also went the other was as well. Why had Sakura reacted embarrassed when Shisui had joked around that Sakura was 'playing' with Sasuke? Had something happened between them? Was she getting over sensitive to his brother? Was she attracted to Sasuke? These questions made up another puzzle to solve all linked around Sakura. What an intriguing person she had turned out to be. He knew the first time he had met her, seen her vibrant pink hair, and jade green eyes that she would be the one person who he may never understand. May never figure out, may never put together their puzzle. He may piece things together and fit puzzle pieces into a certain situation, like he was trying to with her lovers and her reason fro breaking it off with them, but he would certainly never be able to finish her life puzzle. Fit all her puzzle pieces from life together to fit into an even larger puzzle. He would never be able to do it, he knew that. That was why he was trying so hard to figure as much about her as he could. He wanted to know as much as possible about her and her life, because he would never know all of it.

He watched her as she punished herself again today, or rather tonight. Every morning, every night, she pushed herself to train until she collapsed into a exhausted pile, then even after that she pulled herself together and went to work, or went home and forced herself to do everything else, cleaning, cooking, reading, anything else to forced herself, punish herself, and then she would sleep. Getting up early to start all over again.

Why? Why was she punishing herself for one moment of weakness no one had been around to see, except him but he had made sure his prescience wasn't know this time, so why was she punishing herself for a moment of tears that no one but herself knew fell? Just another puzzle that was Sakura Haruno. Maybe when they were old he would just ask her to reveal all the mystery pieces of that puzzle to him, maybe before he died he could put her puzzle together and be at peace. Maybe... It was at least something to look forward to.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Why do you think clouds form different shapes in the sky?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think perhaps it is just people who see the shapes and determine if they are in different shapes? Like that one there..." She pointed to a rather large cloud directly above them both.

" That one looks like a kunai to me." She turned her eyes over to her companion in the grass laying both on their backs arms behind their heads as a cushion. Her companion had dark eyes and pineapple shaped hair.

" You don't have to try to figure every thing out Sakura. Things are sometimes made just to be relaxing. Something to watch and wonder about, not to over analyze. You do this every time you watch clouds with me." He said looking over at her with a sigh. She rolled her eyes.

" I don't think clouds were made just to relax you Shika." He laughed softly.

" Sure?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes for a long moment just breathing in the fresh summer air. It was cool enough today with a nice breeze to lay out like this and just relax. Sometimes it was nice to enjoy small things like this. She liked finding Shikamaru. He was one person she could be with for hours on end and be relaxed around. Relaxed because he was quiet and lazy and didn't ask questions or favors from her. Didn't expect anything from her except for her to be lazy with him. Which she would do willingly once and a while when she needed to relax.

With the few weeks she's been having she needed it. She was done punishing herself, but with that out of the way now she wondered what she would do in her free time. She was down two lovers. It would be hard to fill that space they took up, the time they spent. She would have to fill time other ways, and she wasn't allowed to overwork herself in the hospital, and people were too busy to spar with her, and doing so by yourself was never fun unless you planned to punish yourself or improve a certain strength or skill.

So she had decided to do this for today in her free time. She found Shikamaru and joined him in cloud watching, well currently she had her eyes closed but it was just feeling the life around you, the blowing of the wind, and the scent of summer, the hot sun conflicting with a cool air, the feel of the grass on her skin, and the sound of someone else's soft breath, and heartbeat. Sometimes it was just feeling something like that, that relaxes one. Yet it was also having someone at her side that calmed her as well. It had been a long while now since she had relaxed next to another person. Had ever felt relaxed enough, peaceful enough to lay calmly and silently next to another human.

It was like a filling for that empty space in her life where her lovers had fit, though Shikamaru wasn't anything close to a lover, he did fill that place in his own way. Just by being here next to her. Spending time with her, wasting time with her, that made her feel at peace, to feel loved.

" Why is the Uchiha living with you?" Her eyes snapped open to look over at her companion usually silent for the most part. She frowned at him as he looked over to her. She sighed and turned her eyes to the clouds again.

" Fugaku-sama is trying to marry him to some Kunoichi from Iwa or something." She said and then removed one arm from her self made cushion and tossed it over her eyes. The sun was bright after having her eyes closed so long.

" Then he doesn't want that?" Shika asked. She huffed.

" No. He has issues with women, I'm sure you've noticed. Sasuke doesn't want that. I can't blame him. He came to me, and so it's not a bother to have him there." Shika continued to examine her to see if it was a bother or not to her. He had heard from an over heard conversation, that Uchiha Sasuke was seen to be living with Haruno Sakura. He had wanted to confirm it, but was above spying so he had just asked her straight out.

" Don't you have a lover or something that comes over?" She removed her arm and slowly turned her head to him. She looked into his brown eyes and her lips turned down.

" What do you know Shikamaru?" He turned his eyes and head away from her to look up at the clouds as she had been earlier.

" Do you think it would be much of a secret when you were seeing Neji and Naruto? Naruto may not keep secrets very well, but _that _secret he kept down lock and key, yet I could tell. He's an idiot but I'm not blind. Neji's not hard to figure out either. Plus he's been down and before that he was less harsh to people. Calmer." She sighed. Well she supposed to those who actually looked for things like that it would be noticeable. She couldn't help changing them. It wasn't like she asked them to change, they had just changed on their own.

" I thought you had another one, but I obviously don't know him, if I do he's not changed and he's a better liar then your other lovers were. I know you broke it off with Neji and obviously Naruto since he's been hanging around Hinata, but what about the other, doesn't it bother him not coming to see you since Sasuke's there? Or that another man is living with you?" Wow this was the most Shikamaru had ever spoken at one moment of time. Usually he just observed but it seems he couldn't figure it out through observing.

She turned her head back to the sky again as well.

" It hasn't been a problem." She said after a while. They fell into silence again.

It was less peaceful now...because now she felt the guilt and regret press down on her, the anger and the pain from both Neji and Naruto. What she was forced to do. She was forced to lie to Neji to help Tenten, and break his heart, she was forced to give up Naruto for Hinata to make her happy. Did she regret it? Yes. Did she wish to rewind time and make it never happen? Maybe. Maybe it would be better if she could. Maybe it would be better if she could go back and push Naruto to Hinata before she ever got involved, push Tenten and Neji together before Tenten ever had to ask Sakura to seduce him. Yes she did wish that some days, but others she was glad to have gotten that sort of love for a short while from them both.

She wouldn't regret the time spent with either of them, just that she had to hurt them both to gain that time.

" Do you think it was worth it?" Shikamaru finally asked ending the silence and her thoughts. Her lips rose into a small smile.

" Sometimes."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxxxX**

**End chapter: **

**More sad seriousness, but some lime to make up? :D Sorry I did warn you this fic would be one of my more serious. I never posted this fic partly because I never finished it before, partly because I wasn't sure if I was going to, lets hope I made the right choice ne?**

**Any questions? Comments? Complaints? 'WTF's? If so review! If not Review anyway! I demand it of you! :D**

**Kyo~**


	9. Why we stood

**Hello! The next to last chapter! I'm happy you all stuck with me to the end of the fic! Don't go anywhere yet! And even next chapter don't leave there _will be_ a sequel! Look forward to reading more concerning this fic sometimes in the future! For now enjoy the rest of the fic and the slightly _adventurous _note we start the chapter on XDD**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wished I owned Shisui, we could rule the world together bwhahahaa!**

**Chapter nine: Why we stood.**

" If your going to keep touching me there, you better be prepared for what happens next." He growled at her. She laughed softly at him. Her laugh like black velvet.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch who's fault do you think it is that you get yourself wounded in a place like this." She said with a amused grin. His voice rumbled in his throat.

" I blame Itachi." She grinned down at him, she was leaning over his wounded thigh, and he was laying flat on her bed.

" Doesn't everyone?" Sakura asked with a sly grin. He laughed.

" Don't let him hear you say that, he'll be so sad." She snorted at him as she probed the wound that had been inflicted and she healed it with green chakra.

" You think?" Shisui grinned up at her. His eyes Sharingan red.

" I think so." She rolled her eyes but kept them on his wound. Some idiot had to go challenge his cousin and get his ass kicked.

" You guys play rough and hard don't you. Don't you know a little restraint? Do I have to punish the lot of you?" Shisui fought a shutter.

" Now don't go making promises Sakura." She clucked her tongue at him.

" Did you have to rip the pants off anyway? I don't mind if your going to play a little with it, but you can't just bare a mans good and play with his thigh and not get anything done." She rose her eyes to meet his. He looked to be struggling with himself. Her lips rose into an inviting grin.

" Sorry sweetheart, but I don't do Uchiha's." She said with and flick to his hard on, he winced and flinched at the same time.

" Not nice." He said and reached down to cup himself in pain. She laughed and slapped his thigh as he sat up.

" I'm never nice to you, so you shouldn't expect it." Shisui scowled.

" Not true, you can be pretty nice, you just _like_ picking on me." She stood gathering the bloodied rags and his cut pants and walked to her door.

" Yeah have to say that's pretty fun." She said with a smirk back at him. He was the sight after all sitting half naked, from the waist down, with blood covering his closed wound on his thigh, hands cupping his erection. She grinned at him. He blushed faintly.

" Going to do something about it while in my bed?" She asked with a wicked smirk. He glared at her. She laughed while walking out. She closed the door behind him.

Shisui glared at the door for a little while longer before rubbing finger tips over the spot she flicked on his manhood. Little Kunoichi had to go and tease him again. He frowned.

What did she mean she didn't do Uchiha's? He could stay and sleep in her bed with her, but she would never get sexual with him no matter how much he begged, and even his little cousin was staying over, yet she didn't 'do' Uchiha's? Was she trying to prove a point? Or rather why would she do such when she was willingly being herded into his clan to begin with? He never understood her.

The door opened and he expected Sakura but when he looked up he got his little cousin instead. Sasuke's was giving him a 'WTH' sort of look. Shisui's eye twitched not cool. Not cool at all.

" Sakura won't let you get any so you start to come, literally, into her bed to get the deed done huh? Pathetic Shisui." Sasuke said shaking his head. Shisui glared. He was starting to get mouthy, more so, in his stay with Sakura. She was such a bad influence. But at least he was growing a spine. That was always good. He had been here for over a month now. Fugaku and the clan was having a fit.

Fugaku now knew where Sasuke was, he was furious that he was staying with Sakura, since the old man planned on selling her off to Itachi to be his wife, but he supposed it was better then some random chick he stayed with. Besides Fugaku knew he could tell Sakura to not touch Sasuke and she would. Sakura was somewhat loyal to his clan, even with out being an Uchiha. It always confused Shisui as to why.

Other then what she thought it would be good for the village, and the clan, why was she willingly being a sheep for them when he knew she was a wolf? She didn't even have a link to the Uchiha clan except through her friendship with him, Itachi, and Sasuke. How confusing.

He was glad she let him crash at her place, and he always enjoyed having her warm body pressed against his when he slept, she smelt safe, sweet, and like desire, but he had never acted on his arousal, or his need of her. He knew his place after all as much as he could know it. He was allowed playing around with anyone, except her. She was for his cousin.

Didn't mean he didn't want her. She certainly had never let Itachi sleep in her bed at her back, but she _had_ let Sasuke, which made him jealous. She wasn't for Sasuke either, and it made him feel less important to her. More so now with Sasuke so near her all the time. Besides that he couldn't stay over much anymore. Sakura didn't want him coming over when Sasuke was here, which he almost always was. The kid just didn't have a life it seemed. Couldn't even get out of the house so Shisui himself could come over and get a good nights sleep in familiar arms.

He had never liked sleeping in some chicks arms, not safe anyway, but Sakura... Sakura was one of a kind, and soothed his beast in one way and ignited it in a different way. Like now. He winced and covered himself from his cousin's view. Didn't like the kid to see his junk that was just Un-cousinly of him. Didn't want Sasuke getting all turned on by his massive manhood or anything.

" Eww. Get that weird look off your face and thought out of your head. That's just creepy Shisui." Sasuke said with a repulsive shutter. Wow he was too easily read now a days. Sad... really sad.

" Leave him alone Sasuke, I wouldn't want to ruin your innocence by having to see him spill himself at the sight of me." Sakura said walking up and ruffling Sasuke's hair. He made a face and turned partly to look back at her with a scowl.

" Yeah right. Innocence my ass." She grinned that grin of hers. A playful grin.

" Don't lie to me Sasuke." She said and looked to Shisui.

" Change my sheets when your done. Not sexy to sleep in your blood and whatever else you might spill." Sakura said with a chuckle and pulled Sasuke out of the doorway shutting the door. Leaving Shisui to himself. He stood with a scowl as he bobbed while walking. Dang erection wouldn't have happened had it not been for her touching him while he was bared to her. Just the feel of her hands so close, and her chakra seeping into him, the feel of her warmth, and the weight of her gaze on his lower half had ignited that fire in his stomach. He couldn't help it. Sakura frustrated him like no woman had. Shame he couldn't have her, hell she didn't even want him.

He however didn't have to like how close Sasuke was getting to her. What the hell, now he sounded like some bad guy in an anime. Crap.

_Get it together Uchiha._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura frowned when she opened her door at ten at night to find Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled at her though he looked a little pained to see her, maybe it was what she was wearing, or maybe it was just seeing her in general. She after all was in nothing but Kakashi's old shirt that hit her mid-thigh flashing that long expanse of creamy thighs he knew so well, and knew they were soft as they were strong. He remembered the feel of them wrapped around his hips as he drove into her. He blushed and looked away hurriedly.

" Hey Sakura-chan." She winced. It was back to that again hum? Well who did she have to blame after all?

" Whats up Naruto? Looking for Sasuke?" She asked knowing he wasn't looking for her. He had stayed away from her for the long month since she broke it off and told him to be with Hinata. He was giving the girl a change after all. Though he would always love and want Sakura. She was right, he did need Hinata. Sakura after all would be an Uchiha sometime in the future.

" Yeah, the teme around?" Naruto said looking around her at the sound of footsteps. Sasuke walked down the stairs towel drying his hair wearing his usual black clothing Uchiha crest on his back.

" Of course." Sakura said moving back into her house and walking away with out a goodbye or anything. Naruto watched her go with dark blue eyes anguished. Sasuke walked into his line of view.

" What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes met his.

" Got anything to do?" He asked. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" No, what do you have in mind?" Naruto grinned that famous grin.

" Up to some ramen?" Sasuke made a face.

" No." He replied.

" Kidding, want to get some drinks?" Sasuke looked back into the house. She needed some time alone after all, he was stealing her alone time. He nodded.

" Sure." He didn't bother telling Sakura, she could hear them anyway from the kitchen, he simply left.

" How's Sakura-chan doing?" Naruto asked folding his arms behind his neck. Trying to be casual.

" Why don't you just ask her dobe. Stop avoiding her just because she broke up with you." Sasuke said with a scowl. Naruto winced.

" I'm not avoiding her teme. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke looked over at his best friend and frowned. Maybe he didn't understand, but he must be alright if he was going out with the Hyuuga girl a day after Sakura broke it off with him. He obviously wasn't too broken up with the split.

" How's the Hyuuga?" He instead said, changing the subject from Sakura easily. Naruto sighed.

" To be expected from Hina-chan after all. She's great." Sasuke sighed at the idiots frown.

" Don't do that to the Hyuuga, idiot. She doesn't deserve you acting like this when your with her." Naruto looked over at Sasuke in surprise.

" Since when did you start caring?" Sasuke snorted.

" Just give it a break Naruto. Your not making it easier for anyone less Sakura or the Hyuuga. Konoha's getting some peace with out your loud mouth at least." Naruto glared bunching his fist in anger.

" Teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura sat in bed reading another scroll to pass some time. She looked up from the reading to the figure standing in her bedroom after leaping into the room from the window silently. She frowned at him.

" Decide to get out today did we?" She asked with a smirk.

The silver haired figure smirked under his mask.

" Well you know..." He said with an eye crinkle. She rolled her eyes.

" So whats it this time Kakashi?" He opened his lone black eye, the other hidden by his headband, like the rest of his face was by the black cloth mask.

" Well it _has_ been a while Sakura. Can't I just see how my favorite ex-student is doing?" He asked with that smile. She huffed.

" Right... Like I was ever your favorite." She said and stood. His eyes followed the movement and he smiled wider. His lone eye glittering in male amusement.

" Why Sakura, I'm glad you like my shirt so much. Glad I gave it to you." She blinked and looked down at herself then scowled. Of course she would be wearing his shirt when he came to visit. -And only his shirt at that.-

She put away her scrolls and stood hand on her hip waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

" The Hokage told me about the Uchiha's plans for you." Ah...so that's what this was about.

" Don't bother Kakashi. They've had their plans from me since they first met me. It isn't going to change, and it's better for the village and the clan." Kakashi frowned at her. He looked worried.

" Don't let them force you into that Sakura. It's not worth it." She scoffed at him.

" It's not worth my life to unite the village finally together? To strengthen the village? To piece together the village for the first time with the Uchiha clan this time acting as insiders not outsiders? It's not worth it? I beg to differ." He sighed.

" It doesn't have to be you." He said. She raised an eye brow.

" Who else would it be Kakashi? They want me in the clan, and if it helps the village you know I would do anything." He closed his eyes to rub a hand over his face though most of it was covered as per-usual.

" So your going to let them force you to be with some man you don't know?" She snorted.

" If it was what it took, but they won't. They want their clan heir to tie the knot after all, and Itachi's only ever gotten along with me and Kiba's sister his old teammate when it comes to women. Kiba's sister is married already. So they are stuck with me, since they want me in the clan for whatever reasons they do, and having me friends with Itachi already, they of course want him to be married to me." Kakashi didn't looked any more pleased.

" Are you sure you'd like to be stuck with Uchiha Itachi? Strange one isn't he?" And he would know he had been in ANBU with him until he reverted back to Jounin. Sakura laughed softly.

" Just a little bit, but I think I've had my fair share of strange men, besides I'm not exactly normal either Kakashi" He smiled a little. She definitely was_ not_ normal.

" Are you sure you want to be _with_ Itachi though? If you wanted him, you would have already been with him right?" She smiled a little and looked out the window, opened, he had came through. It wasn't raining but it felt earlier like it might.

" Well, I trust Itachi. He's one of a few friends, and I get along with him...sometimes. If I had to choose anyone from the Uchiha clan it would be him." Kakashi raised an eye brow.

" Really? Not even Sasuke?" She chuckled.

" Definitely not Sasuke." Kakashi was going to ask why, but he knew she had been turned down by Sasuke when they were younger, maybe she had never wanted that to happen again, or maybe, just maybe she was still upset over the fact, though it had been so many years since then.

" Besides Itachi has a nice ass, shame not to get to see it." Kakashi's mouth popped open in surprised shock.

She grinned at him looking away from the window.

" Sakura." Kakashi choked out. She laughed.

" Don't worry about me Kakashi. It will be alright. You worry more about Naruto. Hinata maybe with him now, but he'll need all the help he can get to be Hokage. Not all the village is going to like it when he takes over." Kakashi nodded. He knew that.

" I heard Sasuke's in a bind as well. Staying here." She nodded.

" He came to me Kakashi at three am, soaked and in shock. Fugaku-san made a mistake, and now Sasuke had to stand up for himself and make his own life, he can't keep allowing the clan to guide his actions and or his father. Sasuke needs to grow up sooner or later. Besides he can't keep going through life thinking girls have cooties." Kakashi frowned at the anger in her voice. He wondered if she was mad at the clan, or Sasuke himself.

" Little harsh aren't you Sakura? Do you blame him for not wanting to have anything to do with women when he's only ever had fan-girls chase him everyday of his life?" She sighed rubbing a hand over her eyes then back through her long hair, messing it up more.

" If Sasuke can't live for himself there is no reason for him to live at all. Life is pointless when you can't make decisions for yourself." He frowned hard at her. Wasn't she allowing herself to do the same thing be controlled.

" Don't even think about it Kakashi. I made the decision to allow the Uchiha clan to use me like they did. I made this decision and no matter what you or anyone else say it was _my_ choice." He sighed she really had made her own choice and he knew he couldn't talk her out of this.

" Does Itachi have anything to say about all this?" Kakashi asked curiously. He knew Itachi and Sakura were at least somewhat friends, but he didn't ever see them together or knew how they interacted with each other. Itachi didn't seem the type to be able to be with a women in any way sexual.

" Not so far." She said with a shrug. She grinned to herself.

" Mikoto however told me to make sure I know my place though." Kakashi's eye went wide again. He was getting all sorts of surprises. Mikoto the soft hearted women told Sakura that? Didn't seem like something she would say. Sakura however wouldn't lie.

" She doesn't want me touching Sasuke." Sakura clarified. Kakashi whistled. He knew Sakura had started acting out and finding all the lovers that she had thus far in life, changing almost completely in the years he had known her, but he didn't ever think she was some sort of harpy. Of course he could see where Mikoto would be nervous. Sakura is beautiful and Kakashi was sure if she tried, Sasuke could be hers as well. The only one she really wouldn't have gone after, are men who are taken, most Uchiha's, and Itachi.

Which was why Kakashi was confused. He was serious when he had said that if Sakura wanted Itachi she would have been with him. Yet she had never even bothered. Itachi certainly was attractive. Women wanted him, of course they feared him as well, but wanted him. So he knew Sakura found him attractive, so why had she never went after him? Because she knew she would be with him in the end? Why? Why had she never been with Itachi Uchiha? Shisui Uchiha either. Or Sasuke. Did Fugaku and Mikoto give her rules, were they holding her on a short leash?

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in thought. He would have to look into this further. He smiled at Sakura thought.

" Is it hard to follow that request?" Kakashi asked about Mikoto's command to not touch her youngest son. Sakura looked away from Kakashi for a moment then looked back.

" No." She answered. Kakashi wondered if that was a lie or not. He couldn't tell any more. She was too cunning for him. Too much time around too many genius like herself did that to someone. Even out smarted her old sensei. He maybe just getting old though. Rusty.

" Why not with Shisui?" Kakashi questioned. She looked at him for a long while something crossing her face Kakashi tried to decipher but couldn't.

" I'm not going to mess around with Itachi and Sasuke's cousin." Kakashi's eye brow rose. Hadn't she done so already though? Kakashi knew Shisui had come over here more then once alone and stayed all night, was she seriously saying nothing went on, when Shisui Uchiha, the perverted Uchiha playboy of Konoha, had not done_ anything_ alone _all night_ with a desirable woman such as herself? Was she serious? If so, why? Why didn't she allow anything to happen? Shisui wasn't exactly ugly. He was right up there with Itachi, and Shisui wasn't shy when it came to the opposite gender.

" Are you sure this is what you want Sakura?" he asked one last time. She nodded with out hesitation. He sighed.

" Alright. I tried. If you need anything come find me Sakura. I mean it." She nodded, he shook his head and left. He was worried. She knew that. She just couldn't do anything about it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Was going to keep this in one chapter, but decided to split it since there's only fourteen pages left in the fic to make it ten chapters for this fic instead of nine lol. Getting to the end aren't we? :D Not to worry there will be a sequel I can't just leave the fic as it is after all, but I will get hate mail for ending as I do next chapter I know for a fact I will lols. :D Enjoy!**

**Questions? Comments? Complaints? How-D-Do's? 'WTF's? If so review! If not...review anyways!**

**Kyo~**


	10. When we stand together

**And we reach the end of the fic! I am so sad! But proud to get it done! FINALLY! Look forward to the sequel though! I will eventually get it started and posted lol. Thank you all for reading the fic through! I hope you read the sequel as well! Only more epicness on the way! Bless your faces! We depart Tobuscus style XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or Tobuscus's epicness! SORRY!**

**Chapter ten: When we stand... together. **

He was drunk, he knew it, he just didn't want to admit it. He hadn't wanted to drink this much, but Naruto the dobe, challenged him, and he _couldn't_ lose. Of course Naruto could take alcohol better because of Kyuubi inside him, Sasuke however couldn't hold his alcohol worth the dang. Maybe that was how he ended up on the floor of the bar staring up at Naruto and Kiba who were grinning down at him with similar expressions. How had he gotten down here?

" I'll call Sakura." Kiba said with a drunken slur. Naruto's face darkened at Sakura's name. Raw hunger flashed across his face as well as pain. Sasuke frowned. Maybe he really didn't understand how hurt Naruto was from Sakura breaking things off with him. Maybe he would never understand but he knew Sakura also didn't like Naruto going and treating her like he use to after all they had obviously been through together.

Kiba walked off and Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet. He swayed and blacked out a moment, when he came to it was to be slapped. He jerked and growled a curse at who ever slapped him. He was shocked to see Sakura's beautiful jade eyes, and silky skin from inches away. Her lips were pursed and her pink brows drawn down in slight annoyance, slight worry. Her mouth looked inviting despite her annoyance. He leaned forward in her arms and kissed her again. He had liked it the first time, and why wasn't he allowed to kiss her anyway?

She stiffened. There was a muttered curse, then a choked gasp, and then Sakura took a step backward calmly and he swayed and fell backwards landing in someones arms. He peeked back and his eyes narrowed then widened when his eyes met the Sharingan of his brother. His brother looked displeased and just as annoyed as Sakura had. Why was his brother here?

" Nii-chan." Itachi blinked down at him and then dropped him on the floor. He landed hard. Someone laughed, and Sakura slapped Itachi on the shoulder. His brother looked over at the pink haired angel.

" Itachi! Don't drop him." Itachi gave her a look. Sakura blushed faintly. Sasuke growled at that blush. He wanted to take her into his arms and...and...and what? And whatever came after that. He just needed her in his arms. Sakura looked down at him and shook her head.

" He's being strange." Itachi said softly. Sakura scoffed at his brother.

" He's drunk of course he's weird. You think it's normal for him to kiss me?" She asked hand on hip. Itachi blinked at her and then looked away as if he had thought that _was_ normal. She slapped him on the shoulder again. He made a face at her.

" Pick him back up this instant Uchiha Itachi, or I'll put you over my knee and spank your sexy ass." Itachi looked a little surprised and then uncomfortable and then just unsure. Maybe unsure if he wanted to test that out or not. Sasuke would like to test it out if it was himself if Sakura was spanking his, not his brother,...wait. No...that's not what he wanted to think about. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.

His brother finally grunted and lifted him up and over his shoulder. His brother winced. Sasuke didn't know why.

" Thank you, now lets get him home before he throws up on you." Sakura said shaking her head. He could tell because even up side down and over his brothers shoulder he could see Sakura. He let his head thump down on his brothers back. He was at least warm. Itachi walked out of the bar with Sakura at his side. Sasuke watched her hips sway as she walked. He reached to touch but couldn't quite reach her.

" What was with the wince back there?" Sakura asked his brother. Sasuke felt his brother stiffen at the question. Oh wow, he could tell his brothers reaction to something. Maybe he should just touch him more often then. Wait...no. That wasn't what he wanted to do at all. He would _so_ never drink again.

" '_Chi-chan_?" His brother jerked but kept walking. What the hell? A nickname like that for _his_ brother? Was that a normal thing or did she just start doing that?

" He's aroused... against my chest." Sakura made a strangled sort of sound and then burst into laughter Sasuke had never heard from her. She almost fell into a fit of laughter and giggling so hard tears streamed down her face. Itachi made a distressed sort of sound.

" It's not funny '_Kura-kun_." Itachi said in a mocking sort of way the nickname. She stopped laughing and looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

" Don't call me such weird names." She said standing and brushing wrinkles out of her clothes. Itachi sighed.

" Then please refrain from calling me strange names as well." She snorted and they continued walking.

" Well it's cute, besides... it amuses me. Anyway though back to Sasuke. Just ignore it. It's not like he's aroused _because _of you." Itachi made a distressed sort of sound again.

" It doesn't matter it's...still against me." Sakura sighed.

" You want me to carry him?" She asked. Itachi stiffened.

" No. I don't want my brother and his arousal anywhere near you." Itachi admitted and Sasuke stiffened at the same time Sakura stopped walking. Itachi paused a few steps ahead and looked back at her. She looked surprised. Sasuke wondered why she was surprised, because Itachi never made her think he wanted her, or liked her in anyway, or because that sounded almost jealous of him?

" Well now." Sakura said with a soft smile. She looked a little embarrassed which Sasuke had never seen from her, not _that_ look.

" You should keep your cousin and his arousal away from me as well." Sakura said with a sudden smile. Itachi huffed. They started walking again.

" That is simply impossible." Sakura laughed softly.

" You think?" Itachi chuckled a little.

" Yes."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura felt an odd sort of warmth when Itachi had told her he didn't want his brother aroused around her. It made her heart skip a beat. A weird sort of reaction if ever she had one. She had to cover that feeling with a joke though and she had. He took the bait, but they both knew something had been revealed at that moment.

Itachi did like her in a different way they just as a friend, and Sakura did like Itachi, maybe in the same way. She just wasn't sure what to do about it. Itachi she would marry when the time came, but she had never thought of actually doing anything with him until after they were married. Maybe that was why she kept away from him more or less. Maybe...maybe.

She glanced back at Sasuke on his brothers back. Now what to do with that one.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" I think it is time you tell me the truth about things Sakura." The pink haired medical Kunoichi looked up into Sharingan eyes. Familiar and dark. Serious and dangerous. She didn't feel fear as she looked into the Sharingan. She didn't feel the fear people felt when faced with this Kekkei genkai. She felt no fear.

" Why do you think I have lied to you?" She asked the Uchiha across from her at her kitchen table. His little brother rested in her bed unconscious upstairs. Itachi's eyes were the scarlet of his Sharingan but he didn't plan on using it on her. He had been a fool to miss things like this. He had not thought much about what was going on before, he made assumptions and they had all been wrong.

How did he know she was hiding things? How did he know she was lying? The more time he spent around her, the more time he could see it like a shadow at her back. He could see it. He could feel it. He needed to understand it.

Sakura was the puzzle and he had thought he had at least figured out she was a difficult one to master, he didn't however think that she was missing puzzle pieces, hiding them, keeping them away from everyone, and locking them up for no one to ever get a hold of. He however finally realized it.

" It doesn't matter why you did lie. Just tell me what you lied _about_." Itachi said. If they were to be married she needed to trust him. With_ everything_ not just _somethings. _He had an idea what she was lying about, but he needed to be right, and he didn't know if he _was_ right, thus he came to simply ask her outright.

" Tenten and Hinata asked me to do favors for them. Hinata wanted Naruto, who was already my lover, and Tenten wanted me to test Neji. She wanted him, but he would never want her, so she wanted to make sure he couldn't be seduced and taken away from her before she could sway him. I Seduced Neji because Tenten asked me to." Itachi blinked once, twice, then frowned. He linked all that together.

" You were sleeping with Naruto Uzumaki already, as your lover, why did you push him to the Hyuuga?" Sakura sighed she ran a hand through her bangs then covered her eyes with the same hand.

" I started changing when I started to get serious about being a Kunoichi, when I trained instead of spend time with friends. When I realized it, I had already lost all my female friends. I wanted to gain a little companionship back, and so I tried to make it up to them. They knew I changed and asked me for help because I was close to the men they wanted. Neji I was in ANBU with and Tenten obviously realized that I would never love Neji or at least I was loyal enough that even if I did fall in love with him I would keep to my word." Sakura shook her head maybe in anger maybe pain he didn't know.

" The Hyuuga?" Itachi asked softly. She flinched and removed her hand to look at him with dark eyes. She may not have loved Neji but she didn't like hurting him, and she _had_ loved Naruto. He had seen that first hand, so why had she given him up to another woman?

" Hinata has always had her eye on Naruto ever since we were children. I knew that I would never keep him anyway. I guess I had just been hoping that I could." She shook her head. Were those tears in her eyes.

" Naruto and I had become lovers when we were younger. With the hormones and everything one night he had come to me after a long mission and we went out drinking together we weren't drunk enough to make any mistake about the matter at hand, but we did sleep together. At first it was just a one night thing, but then he came back another night, and another and then it became a habit and by that time I realized I didn't mind it. But by that time I knew that I belonged to the Uchiha clan and I could never be with him in any other way then that. I couldn't marry him and I couldn't even allow anyone else to find out about it." She shook her head a little harsher this time. She was angry at herself he could tell.

" I knew that I would be an Uchiha, but I fought it mentally a long time. I realized I would have to give him up, but I didn't much think about it until Hinata asked me to set her and Naruto up. Then I knew not only did I have to give him up, but I would have to give him to Hinata." She bit her lip until he was afraid it would bleed but it didn't. She wasn't looking at him any more.

"I knew I would have to leave him because of the clan, but I didn't want to give him to Hinata. I knew however that if I wanted them as friends I would have to show them I could_ be_ a friend. Besides I had knew from the start Hinata loved Naruto." Sakura sighed softly and breathed deeply. She looked into his eyes.

" It wasn't worth it at all by the way. I rather have never had either of them as a lover. I hurt them both and myself in the process. I do regret it, but I wish I didn't have to." She admitted. He understood that. He just wished his family wasn't forcing her into their clan like this. Even if he refused to marry her, Sakura would still be given to someone else, either his brother or his cousin. He was the less evil there. Sakura knew it as well. She had after all accepted that she would be an Uchiha one way or another she never tried to stop it.

" Why didn't you go to Sasuke if you wanted to experiment sexually with someone?" Sakura went tense all over. Itachi was surprised as well. He looked around Sakura to the door way. His cousin stood looking as displeased as Itachi had ever seen him.

" Is it because he rejected you when you were younger? Or was it because you didn't want to get involved with an Uchiha until you were forced to?" Sakura was so tense Itachi wondered if she was even breathing.

" Is that why you keep refusing me then? Because you don't want to be with an Uchiha until your forced or is it because you actually love Sasuke still?" Sakura turned hard jade eyes to his cousin so quickly Itachi almost didn't noticing that she had thrown a kunai at him. His cousin of course caught it before it hit him.

" Shut your mouth Shisui. Don't bring that into this. I didn't have sex with you because I knew it would be a bad idea to start with. I knew I would be marring Itachi, and I didn't touch Sasuke because I knew that. Do you think I would do something like that to my future husband? Sleep with his cousin and his little brother? Mikoto and Fugaku trusted me enough for that. Do you think Mikoto would have allowed Sasuke to come here and sleep over so much unless she trusted I wouldn't 'corrupt' her son?" Itachi tensed. Shisui looked pissed.

" Is that the only reason?" he asked. Itachi felt almost like he was missing something. When had Shisui gotten involved? Wait...Neji had said she had another lover. He had thought it was Sasuke at first but had it really been Shisui? But according to the conversation now, Shisui wasn't actually a lover after all.

" You know it is." She said with venom.

" Then you wouldn't mind if Sasuke did get married to some other woman?" Sakura scoffed.

" No." She said truthfully.

" Sasuke wouldn't allow it anyway, but it's his decision. I accepted my fate, and I knew that when Sasuke rejected me when we were children that that was the end of it. I moved on. Sasuke didn't. I'm not at fault for that."

" So now we've deducted this has nothing to do with Sasuke, and that you had all the lovers you did because of the two Kunoichi, then did you just let me fall for you for no reason?" Shisui asked. Itachi stiffened. Well he had thought Shisui loved Sakura, as a sister, since he had taken such care of her, Shisui had never made a sexual move toward her and always touched her as if she would break, and so why would Itachi think his cousin loved her in any other way then innocently, yet Shisui was saying her loved her...in a lover sort of way? Itachi looked to Sakura...did she know that?

Sakura's eye twitched.

" I told you I didn't keep Uchiha lovers." She said, and she had.

" You still let me sleep in your bed." Itachi looked between the two feeling like he should maybe leave, this was a conversation between them, he had no part in this.

" Because I wanted the comfort of having someone sleep in my bed that didn't judge me, or expect anything. I guess I was wrong to assume you would be alright with just sleeping, not touching." She said with pain in her voice.

" You can't expect me not to want to touch you Sakura, I love you." He immediately shut his mouth and looked as shocked as she did. Itachi frowned. Had his cousin just confessed his love to his to be wife? Of course he already knew Shisui loved her, he had just said such, but saying 'I love you' was a whole different thing completely.

Sakura looked less angry and more pained now. She placed her palm over her eyes and took deep breaths, maybe trying to calm herself and not say something she would regret. When she removed her hand she no longer looked so troubled.

" Damn it Shisui." She said and her voice was hard, angry, even if her face gave nothing of that away, her voice had and she realized it. She shook her head and pressed her lips tight together.

" Sorry." Shisui said with a wince. Itachi was unsure what had just happened, it seemed something really bad had happened, but he wasn't sure _what _exactly.

" I take it back." Shisui said rubbing a hand over his face in stress. Sakura snorted.

" It doesn't matter if you do or not Shisui. I told you like I told Neji and Naruto, not to ever say that to me. No one _ever_ listens." She shook her head.

" Cousin you look confused." Shisui said as Sakura went to her counter and started making tea, maybe to get her emotions together for a moment. Shisui took a seat on the table next to Itachi, not at, on top of the table.

" Perhaps. It is interesting to see things come together, but yes I am puzzled by this." Itachi admitted.

" She was asked to do things by her old friends, like seduce the Hyuuga, or hand Naruto over to the Hyuuga heiress. However I asked her a favor as well. I asked to stay over. I've never felt comfortable sleeping next to someone I didn't know." Shisui began. Sakura cut in draining her tea and apparently figuring she needed something stronger so she pulled what was left of her _Sake_ and poured a cup downed it then spoke.

" Maybe you should get to know someone before having sex with them then, instead of fucking anything with breasts and vagina." Sakura said harsher then she no doubt wanted, or maybe she said it exactly how she wanted considering she was starting to curse. Itachi's eye twitched at her language but considering everything she dealt with thus far she was entitled.

" At least _I_ don't lie to the people I fuck." Shisui shot back. Sakura stiffened but didn't say apparently what she wanted, only took another shot of _Sake. _

" I asked and she let me. I knew that I could never be sexual with Sakura, because she told me so. She gave me firm rules since I wanted to come sleep in her bed. I followed them because it was relaxing to sleep next to someone with out fearing you'd get robbed or killed in the process." Shisui said. Itachi rose his brow.

" It worked for a while, of course I knew she had lovers, even knew who they were and knew that it wasn't because she entirely wanted to that she was with them. Knew that even though I wanted her that I couldn't have her because of her rules and you. So I dealt with it for a long time." Shisui shook his head.

" You couldn't expect me to just willingly eventually fall onto your dick Shisui. I do have more restraint then just screwing random men." Sakura said then drained another glass of _Sake_. Itachi frowned. Usually they were close friends, or at least not this bad, but this was flat out hostility he had never seen from his cousin, or Sakura toward Shisui. At least not in such a serious way.

" I'm sorry your right, you have to have a_ reason _to have sex with someone, you have to be _asked _to do _everything._ You can _never_ make a decision for _yourself!_" The cup broke in Sakura's hand and she didn't seem to even notice it or the blood from a cut the glass had caused.

" My life has never been any of your business Shisui. Leave." Shisui stood turned and walked out with out another word. Obviously he decided either to listen this once, or maybe he had decided that he would do the right thing and leave before something bad happened, like if they argued anymore. Itachi knew they were past the point of saying things they didn't mean in their anger.

Itachi looked toward Sakura and frowned. He hadn't seen his cousin upset like this in a long time. He wasn't sure what was going on between them, if Sakura actually _did _have feelings for Shisui, like he obviously did her, or if she was just upset from all that had happened. Losing both lovers, a few friends and making her life so much more difficult then it needed to be.

" You shouldn't force yourself to do this for my family Sakura. Your not an Uchiha, you don't have to listen to the clan." Itachi said and stood, not knowing what he would do, but going for the first time with instinct. He could tell she was upset, he was her friend, whether she knew it or not, and he cared about her, whether he liked admitting to that or not.

" I just wanted to make things better for the village. I only _ever _wanted that. I didn't want... to be alone anymore." Sakura said voice straining to his ears. He could feel her pain through her voice. He approached unsure if he should touch her. He turned her around and saw the tears fill her emerald eyes.

He frowned down at her and her lips quivered before she rushed into his arms and buried her face into his chest as her shoulders shook and she silently cried into his chest arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body in return, surprised at how small she was, how vulnerable at the moment, another new face. Another puzzle piece discovered.

" I just don't want to be alone." She muttered through her tears against his chest. He held her tighter.

" Alright." Itachi said and by saying it he meant it as a _promise_. He would make sure she wasn't alone anymore, he would make her laugh more, make her happy. He would do what he could, even if it meant fighting his clan to do it.

" Alright."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**End fic:**

**Don't worry there will be a sequel! I just could not for the life of me get anymore of this writing out for this book! So I decided enough was enough and figured maybe I could get some writers block out and start a sequel instead of making this a huge fic. **

**Yes there is some weird crap going down, confusion, a little bit of OOC and a whole bunch of other craps lol. But I hope you at least enjoyed the fic despite the drama and OOC moments!**

**Review for me! Because god knows I've been writer blocked for my GB for so long now it's ridiculous but maybe I'll make up for it by writing a normal fic! GB is wearing on me lol. I guess after sixteen chapters it's bound to happen XDD The sequel might take a while but I'll get to it lol. Not to worry. I figured getting this first part up was more important then finishing the sequel before posting it lol. Besides this way you guys can give me some reviews and tell me what you think is going to happen and where this fic will take you ne?**

**Sorry about the language by the way. Usually I hate to write fic's with any cursing, but I figured with such a argument it was necessary besides there is a reason Shisui and Sakura were both _very_ upset. So forgive me! I'll be sure to update the title to the sequel fic on here on this last chapter when I post it ne? In case you don't have me as a Author alert ne? **

**Well it's be fun! Any questions? Comments? Complaints? 'WTF's? If so review! If not..well heck review anyway! Until the sequel! **

**Kyo~**


End file.
